


David's Birthday Surprise

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [62]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Asian-American Character, First Time, Gay Panic, Jewelry, M/M, Panic Attacks, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David finds a new playmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Out with the Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David knows what he wants for his birthday.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 1 **  
**Characters: David/(name withheld), Colby/Charlie, Don/Will **  
**Rating: FRMA, NC-17 **  
**Summary: David finds a new playmate.  
Part 1 - Night Out with the Guys  
David knows what he wants for his birthday.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters (except when they are), not my world, making no money. ******  
****** Feedback: Feed the author!  
Warning: Striptease, Misuse of Martial Arts  
**A/N:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/eppes_challenge/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/eppes_challenge/)**eppes_challenge** for David's Birthday.   

**Part 1 - Night Out with the Guys** ****

“Hey,” Colby said. “I heard it was your birthday soon.Wanna do something?”

David wanted to say, ‘How about fuck?’, but those days had passed.For almost a year, he’d had Colby in any way and at any time he wanted, but now Colby was practically married to Charlie.There’s another birthday present he’d like to have – Charlie Eppes naked and spread before him like he used to do so eagerly.Or Don Eppes, ready to wrestle him to bed and battle for dominance in a way that, even if he lost, David would win.Or both Eppes brothers together or …

David bit back a sigh.He was happy for Charlie and Colby’s great relationship, glad that Don had found Will and his own happiness.But that didn’t mean he didn’t miss the incredible sex.

“David?” Colby asked and David realized he’d delayed too long.

“Sure,” David said, then grinned.“How about we get the guys together and go to a strip club?”

Colby’s eyes went wide, then he flushed.“What, um, what kind of strip club?”

“Gay, Granger,” David chuckled.“I wouldn’t make all of you sit through girls stripping if it didn’t do it for you.Since guys do it for all of us …”

Colby looked at him for a second than a slow smile spread across his face.“Taking Charlie there?That could be fun …”

“Now you see,” David said.“Friday night?”

Colby’s smile widened into a positively wicked grin.“Friday night.”

  


Their night out at the strip club was turning into everything David hoped.He was having great fun watching the strippers, but even more watching his friends watch the strippers.Charlie was flustered but entranced by the dancers, especially anyone dressed in leather.Colby seemed embarrassed, though he was trying to hide it.David smiled to himself. _You can take the boy out of Idaho, but can’t take Idaho out of the boy._ Don was openly enjoying himself, his body relaxed and his knees spread.More than one dancer had focused on Don, dancing for him in particular.For his part, Will looked like he was enjoying watching Don.He didn’t seem that interested in the dancers, probably seen it all before, but a smile was on his face as he watched Don lean forward and lick his lips after a particularly attractive dancer.

The five of them had excellent seats, in a line right near the stage.After Don’s eyes lingered particularly long on a blond dressed as a fireman, Will said to Don, but loud enough for their entire group to hear, “You should be up there.You do a totally hot striptease.”

Don blushed, something that only Will could make him do, but Will seemed to be able to do with ease.

“C’mon,” Will said, his voice low and husky.“You know you’d love it, all these eyes on you as you strip off every bit of clothing.Everyone watching you stroke yourself.”

“Will …” Don groaned, sounding both annoyed and aroused, then gasped as Will ran his fingers up his thigh.

David found his eyes riveted to Will’s fingers.In his peripheral vision, he could tell that Colby and Charlie were also staring at Will and Don.

Will leaned over and whispered something in Don’s ear.Don closed his eyes, gave a soft moan, and pushed his leg up slightly against Will’s fingers.Will grinned fiercely and dragged one finger over the bulge in Don’s jeans.Watching, David’s hard-on became a throbbing ache.

At that moment, probably saving all of them more embarrassment, the club music turned off.In the sudden hush, the announcer said, “Alright, boys.It’s who you’ve all been waiting for!The fabulous J.J.!”

The crowd cheered and hooted and the curtain drew back.Standing there was a young Asian man with a square jaw, short black hair and a well-muscled body.He was dressed in tight jeans, a buttoned-up shirt, and a baseball cap.He might look like a man ready to hang out at the park, except for the bare feet and the provocative pose with his hands splayed on his hips.He was looking down, but David was pretty sure he recognized him.

“Isn’t that …?” Charlie gasped.

“Matt Li,” Don said in astonishment.“One of our techs.”

Matt slowly raised his head as the music started and scanned the crowd.His eyes widened as they landed on David’s group.A panicked look crossed his face and, for a moment, David thought he might bolt back behind the curtain.Then he lifted his chin, smiled, and began his routine.

The first thing Matt did was pull off his cap and shake his hair so that it fell around his face and over his eyes, giving him a playful, sultry look.Then he proceeded to do one of the sexiest, most flirtatious strips that David had ever seen, male or female.He undid each button on his shirt, slowly exposing a well-developed chest, utterly free of hair.David was on the edge of his seat, like every man in the house, desperate for each inch of skin that Matt revealed.David bit his lip, wanting to rip off the shirt.Matt moved around the stage as he undressed, his movements smooth, easy and sexy, but not in a pouty-lipped kind of way, more of in an intimate, promising way.David felt like – heck, every man in the room must have felt like – Matt was his lover, undressing just for him.He wasn’t a fantasy lover, he was a flesh-and-blood, good-for-all-night lover.Maybe it was only David’s imagination that Matt’s dark eyes often seemed to meet David’s hungry ones.

A sigh went through the room, audible even over the steamy music, when Matt opened his shirt wide enough to show his hard, dark nipples.Matt’s fingers ghosted over his nipples, making David’s fingers itch with envy.He finished unbuttoning his shirt to show a molded stomach that David felt the overwhelming urge to lick.The shirt hung open, framing his torso.

Then his teasing fingers went to his jeans button and David leaned even farther forward.It’s hard to look sexy when getting out of tight jeans, David knew, but Matt’s shimmies were incredibly arousing.He was wearing a pair of black silk boxers underneath the jeans and David joined the room in groaning in frustration.Matt sank to the stage and proceeded to pull his jeans the rest of the way off, revealing muscular legs.David was entranced by his bare feet as he slid the jeans over them.

Matt stood up and his hands went to the waistband of his boxers.David joined in the encouraging cheers and Matt grinned impishly.He slid down his boxers.

Underneath, Matt was wearing a white, almost see-through thong.The pouch outlined smooth balls and a fully-erect cock.The fabric was so clingy that it was almost more revealing than naked, almost.David longed to see that cock spring free, those balls hang loose.His impish grin still in place, Matt removed his unbuttoned shirt while rotating around, showing the room a sweet – _goddamn sweet –_ ass.It was perfectly-shaped, muscular.The band of the thong split his ass cheeks, making David’s tongue long to trace the line of fabric, push it aside, find his waiting hole.

Abruptly, the music changed and Matt did an odd little jump, shaking out his body like a sprinter about to take the starting line.Then he moved.

David’s jaw dropped open as Matt went into a smooth, lightning-fast martial arts routine.Out of the corner of his eye, David saw Will lean forward suddenly, his face intent.Then nothing else existed but Matt.

David could probably figure out which martial art Matt was doing if he cared, but it didn’t matter.David’s breath was ragged in his chest as he watched muscles move under smooth skin, hands and feet carve the air, back muscles bunch and twist, ass cheeks clench and release.Matt’s bare feet pounded the floor as he jumped, turned, arched.David shifted in his chair, trying to ease the strain of his erection, but it was no good.Only plunging his cock into that sweat-glistening body was going to assuage this hard-on.

Finally, Matt finished with a flurry of kicks and flips.The applause was deafening as he stopped, his chest heaving.Twenty-dollar-bill missiles pelted the stage and the beeps sounded from tables around them, as tips went on the conveniently placed credit card machines.David put forty bucks that he couldn’t afford into the machine.Matt bowed and left the stage as another man gathered up Matt’s tips and clothing.

The background music came back on and the lights came up.David looked around at the men he’d come with and wondered if he looked as astonished as the rest of them did.Every face was flushed, every crotch bulging.

“Holy shit,” Don said at last.“I’m never gonna think about my techs in the same way again.”

“Amen,” Colby said, almost reverently.

Leaning over, Will said something in Don’s ear.Don’s eyes widened and a positively obscene whimper escaped his lips.

“Finish your beer first,” Will said smugly.Don grabbed for his barely touched beer and drank a large swallow, making the rest of them laugh.

Charlie said something under his breath to Colby and Colby’s eyes lit up.Colby silently pointed to Charlie’s beer bottle, causing everyone to laugh again.

David took a swig from his own beer and stared thoughtfully at the empty stage.He was certainly never going to be able to look at Matt the same way again.But he hadn’t really looked at him before.He’d noted in passing that Matt was an attractive man, but he’d been more interested in his technical skills.David had never felt any vibes from Matt that he might be gay or otherwise interested, and David prided himself on picking up those sorts of vibes.

They were still finishing their drinks when a stir from the far side of the room caused David to look that way.Matt was making his way between the tables, greeting patrons and accepting tips and compliments, but definitely aiming for David’s group.Matt was dressed now like David saw him every day at the office.But the image of his beautiful body, naked but for the revealing white thong, would forever be in David’s eyes.

The rest of David’s group noticed Matt as well and they all turned around in their chairs as Matt walked up to Don.

Matt said uncomfortably, “Agent Eppes.”

“We won’t tell anyone,” Don said with a reassuring smile.“Why, doesn’t the Bureau pay you enough?”

“Well, no,” Matt said.“I’m saving up to go back for a Master’s degree.”

“In what?” Charlie asked.

“Computer Science,” Matt snapped.“Not stripping.”

Don held up a hand.“No need to be defensive. We … enjoyed the show.”

“Yeah?” Matt said with a crooked smile.

“Oh, yeah,” David said warmly.

Matt’s eyes met David’s and, for the first time, he flushed.“Agent Sinclair.I didn’t expect to see you here.You get dragged along?”

David grinned.“Actually, it was my idea, for my birthday.”

“Oh!” Matt said, his eyes widening.“You’re … Um, Happy Birthday.”

“Thank you,” David said and let his eyes drifted downwards then back up.“I don’t suppose you do private sessions?”

Matt’s flush darkened, going all the way down his throat.“I’m not a hooker,” he snapped.

David held up his hands.“I didn’t think you were,” he said quickly.“Just wishful thinking.”

Matt frowned at him then shrugged.“I’m straight.”

Luckily for David, Charlie then asked the socially inappropriate question, “Then why don’t you dance for girls?”

There was a slight pause then Matt laughed self-consciously.“Men like the martial arts thing and they tip better.”

Then Matt’s eyes met David’s and David knew.Matt was curious.‘Bi-curious’ they called it these days.Matt looked away and David wondered if he’d ever acted on those many offers he must get daily.

“Umm, see you at work, then,” Matt said and hurried away.

David watched him go.He turned back to see the rest of his group getting ready to leave.The two couples were clinging to each other, their voices and bodies whispering promises of delights to come.David felt a brief moment of melancholy that he’d be going home alone, then he remembered Matt’s dance and knew he’d have lots of company in his dreams tonight.

  


* * *

Yes, Matt Li is a real Numb3rs character. He's been in several episodes as a nameless tech but finally got a name in 'Velocity'. Check out some pictures of Matt Li (Matt Yang King) from [his website](http://www.mattyangking.com/) \-- [Matt](http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i182/irena_adler/LJ/myk49f.jpg), [Matt with open shirt ](http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i182/irena_adler/LJ/myk.jpg)  


(Also, I realize that Asian Male does not equal martial arts skill - this was inspired by Matt Yang King's RL bio.)


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday maneuvers.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 2 **  
Characters:**

David/(name withheld)

 **  
Rating:** FRMA, NC-17 **  
Summary:** David finds a new playmate.  
Part 2 - Monday  
Monday maneuvers.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters (except when they are), not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/eppes_challenge/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/eppes_challenge/)**eppes_challenge** for David's Birthday.  Takes place after 'A Family Found' and before _'_ The High Cost of Education'. Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Part 2 – Monday** ****

The next Monday at work was awkward.Don went out of his way to try to reassure Matt that he didn’t think less of him, which was a little obvious.Colby flushed when he talked to Matt, but otherwise managed to look normal.Matt had trouble meeting anyone’s eyes, but he seemed fine as soon as he got rolling on tech-speak.

As for David, he’d had the whole weekend to think about Matt.He’d jerked off multiple times to memories of Matt’s sweat-slicked body.Just an image of that white thong was enough to get David hard.He’d also thought a lot about Matt’s behavior afterwards.David was pretty sure that Matt had never followed through on his curiosity about sex with men.The look that he’d given David had been too innocent, too tentative.Maybe Matt was one of those that would always wonder but never act.Or maybe he’d never acted because it would endanger his FBI clearance, not to mention his health, to go with some random club patron.David might be able to offer a solution to that.

He waited for his opportunity, and it didn’t come until late in the afternoon.Matt was sitting alone at his desk, frowning at his computer screen, which was trying to extract something useful from a CCTV image.

“Any luck on that image?” David asked, leaning over Matt’s shoulder as if he was looking closely at the screen.

Matt’s hesitation and then breathy “No” gave David the last bit of encouragement he needed.

“I’m gonna be in the file room in five minutes,” David murmured.“If you wanna … talk.”

David straightened back up then said, “Let me know when you’ve got something,” and walked away.

Five minutes later, David was casually searching for a file – a file that he actually needed – when Matt walked in.David couldn’t help but smile as he remembered when Charlie had pursued him to this very room, determined to make David show him what his brother had so enjoyed.This time, however, David was the pursuer.But Matt’s prompt arrival spoke volumes about his willingness to be caught. 

Or not.He could fear that David was going to blackmail him.Matt’s face was dark as he walked down the aisle of file cabinets, keeping a waist-high cabinet between him and David.

“David,” Matt said evenly.

“Matt, feel free to walk out of here at any time and I’ll never mention this again.I don’t plan on making your life miserable or anything.”

Matt’s face cleared somewhat.“Then …”

“Tell me if I’m wrong, but I got the impression that you were … curious.”

Matt flushed.“I don’t know what you mean.”

“But it’s not like you can just experiment,” David continued, keeping his voice low and unthreatening.“Not with without jeopardizing your top-level security clearance.”

Matt’s eyes widened.

“Unless you happen to come across someone with a similar security clearance and a lot of discretion.So much discretion that you didn’t even know he was bi.”

Matt’s mouth worked but no sounds came out.

David leaned forward.“Tell me you’re not interested.”

Matt stepped back.“I …”

David eyed him for a moment then shrugged, not hiding his disappointment.“Okay.I won’t push.”

He began to turn away when he heard Matt whisper, “Maybe a little …”

David turned back, raising his eyebrows.“What?”

“Maybe you could push … a little.”Matt’s skin was flushed, his breathing heavy.

David grinned.He walked around the barrier of file cabinets and approached Matt.As he walked, he looked for any signals from Matt as to what he wanted.

Matt lifted his chin slightly up and away, an oddly defiant yet submissive gesture, like baring his neck for the executioner’s axe.

Following his hard-won instincts, David stepped close to Matt then abruptly pushed him back against the wall.From watching that martial arts routine, David knew that Matt could smear him across the room if he wanted to, but Matt didn’t resist.David nuzzled his neck, below his left ear, then suddenly bit him.

Matt moaned and melted, would have fallen if David hadn’t been holding him up.David pressed his body to Matt’s, wanting to touch the hard muscle under his clothing.David knew what that body looked like, now he wanted to know what it felt like.He held onto Matt with his own body and one hand and ran the other hand down Matt’s chest.

“Yes,” David purred, rubbing his beard against Matt’s face.“You like that.You want to feel what it’s like to be overpowered, loved with strength.You want to be fucked, don’t you …”

“Yes,” Matt whispered, his eyes closed.

“You want those macho men that are around you all day – you want them to notice you, desire you.You want someone who lusts after you so much that he’ll overcome the fact that you’re a co-worker, that you’re straight, that it’s wrong, that it’s against the rules, that you might get caught …”

“Yes …” Matt breathed.

“Well, Matt,” David said, nipping him on the ear. “You’ve got one.I want you and I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Shit …”

“But not yet,” David continued, his hand sliding over Matt’s right hip.“You’re gonna have to earn it.You’re gonna be begging and pleading and, by the time I fuck you, you’re gonna be so ready that you’d willingly bend over in front of the entire office and let me pound you up the ass.”

“Oh, God,” Matt moaned.“What, what, what do you want me to do t-to earn it?”

David smiled against Matt’s cheek.He’d so read him right.Abruptly, he pulled away from Matt, leaving him sagging against the wall.The bite mark on his neck stood out bright and red.David resisted the urge to add to it.

“Tomorrow,” David said briskly, “Wear a green shirt.”

Matt blinked at him.“That’s it?”

David smiled, a lazy, sensuous smile that had Matt’s eyes widening again.“That’s a start,” David said.“We’ll see how willing you really are.”

“Okay,” Matt said slowly, then he gave David his own impish smile, full of promise, the same smile that he’d had on stage.“But you will fuck me, eventually.”It wasn’t a question, but a challenge.

David laughed and walked back around the file cabinet.He made a show of looking for a file.Matt laughed quietly and left the room.

Lifting his head, David grinned at the door that Matt had shut behind him.This was going to be fun.

 


	3. Ordinary Work Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt accepts David's challenge, and more.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 3 **  
Characters:**

David/Matt Li

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** David finds a new playmate.  
Part 3 - Ordinary Work Week  
Matt accepts David's challenge, and more.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author! **  
A/N:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/eppes_challenge/profile)[**eppes_challenge**](http://community.livejournal.com/eppes_challenge/) for David's Birthday. Takes place after 'A Family Found' and before _'_ The High Cost of Education'. Thanks to my betas.

 

Part 3 – Ordinary Work Week ****

The next day, Matt walked into the office wearing a dark green shirt and David got a hard-on.Matt was accepting his challenge.Matt’s eyes unerringly found David and he smiled.Then it was business as usual.At least as usual as David could get with his nagging erection and visions of ripping that green shirt off of Matt’s fine chest.

Near the end of the day, David dropped a note in front of Matt that said, ‘Wear a ring, any finger.’The next morning, Matt was wearing four rings – a class ring on his right ring finger, a ring with a peace symbol on his left middle finger, and red strings tied around both index fingers.David grinned and decided not to punish Matt for technically disobeying – the note had been to wear _a_ ring.David liked his enthusiasm.He decided to move a little faster than he’d planned.Matt wasn’t going to need much coaxing …

Finding an opportunity to lean over Matt’s shoulder, David murmured in his ear, “Cheeky boy.Good thing I like your cheeks, both sets.Meet me tomorrow morning in the downstairs shower room, 9 o’clock.”

Matt nodded to show he’d understood.As David walked away, he glanced back to see that Matt had a smile on his face that was certainly not due to the computer program he was working on.David shook his head and made plans to go shopping after work.

 

The next morning, Matt was waiting for him in the downstairs shower.

“It’s empty,” Matt said, and there was hope in his voice as he said, “We’re alone.I checked and there are no cameras here.”

David grinned at him.“Not yet, not by a long shot.”

Matt pouted, quite attractively, but David didn’t think he was really disappointed.He was enjoying the game, too.

David turned to his bag, pulled out a small black box and opened the lid.Nestled inside was metallic pendant on a thick silver chain.The pendant was in the shape of a stylized arrowhead, with three small holes down the center.David lifted the necklace out of the box.It felt solid and cool in his hand.He’d gotten it through a friend who owned a jewelry store, but it was still a lot more expensive than David planned.Yet, it was perfect.This was the second time that he’d spent money on Matt he didn’t have.He’d better be careful, or else this game was going to cost him a lot more than he intended.

He held it up towards Matt.“You’ll wear this at all times.I never want to see you without it unless it’s an emergency.If someone asks you where you got it, you just say a friend gave it to you.”

“It’s beautiful.What is it?”

“It’s an arrowhead,” David said.“Absolutely nothing phallic about it.”

Matt chuckled.

David continued, “Made from tungsten carbide, the same stuff that armor piercing bullets are usually made from.No symbolism there, either.”

Matt chuckled again and turned so that David could put the necklace around his neck.David was a little thrown by how quickly Matt accepted his mark. _Guy must really want a fuck._

As the necklace settled around his neck, Matt gave a small sound that David couldn’t interpret.Success?Anxiety?Pleasure?

David pushed Matt’s head forward and kissed the back of his neck, then nipped his way up his spine.“Never take it off,” he reiterated, his lips against Matt’s skin.“Even when you’re sleeping, even when you’re taking a shower.I want you to always remember that you’re mine.”

“Okay,” Matt said breathlessly.

“And no sex with anyone else, either,” David ran his fingers under the chain, circling his hands around Matt’s throat.“Male or female.”

“What about jacking off?” Matt asked with a little hitch in his voice as David’s hands tightened slightly on his throat.

David put his lips next to Matt’s left ear.“Only if you’re thinking about me.”

“I always am,” Matt said and David wished he could see Matt’s face at that moment to tell how much he was joking.

David stepped away and turned Matt around to look at him.Matt was smiling and flushed, the stainless steel chain gorgeous against his skin.The arrowhead sat perfectly in the curve of his collarbone.

Hooking one finger around the necklace, David drew him near.He murmured, “Meet here every day at 9AM and again at 5PM.If I’m not here, it’s ‘cause I’m out in the field.If you’re not here, you better have a damn good reason, too.”

“Got it,” Matt said.

David released Matt and moved away.“Okay, time to go to work.”

Matt reached out towards David.“Give me a little something to help me make it through the day?”

Grinning, David stepped out of his reach.“I just gave you something.”He didn’t want Matt to know how much he wanted to shove the younger man against the wall and ravish him.

“True,” Matt said with a crooked smile, looking down at his pendant.

“5PM tonight.”

“Thanks,” Matt said, stroking the metal.

David turned and left the shower room, an erection once again straining at his pants.

 

At 5PM, David was down in the shower room.He wasn’t done with work for the day, but he could escape for a few minutes.He’d been watching Matt all day, catching glimpses of metal under his T-shirt collar.Colby’d asked him why he’d been so distracted and David had answered, “The Fabulous J.J.”Colby’s eyes had lit up with interest, but David had refused to say more.Not until there was more to tell.

Matt arrived in the shower room not much after him.

“Anyone comment on your new jewelry?” David asked.

“One person,” Matt said, fingering the pendant.“Tomorrow, I’ll wear a shirt with a collar that’ll better show it off.”

David smirked.“Show it off, huh?You like showing off how you belong to me?”

“Sure,” Matt said with his own smirk.

David shook his head with amusement, then said, “Tomorrow, wear your thong.”

“Okay,” Matt grinned, obviously sure in his attraction.

David was going to have to figure out a way to wrestle back the power in this relationship.He nodded and left, thinking furiously.

 

Friday morning, Matt willingly peeled down his jeans to show that he was wearing the white thong.He was also wearing a button-down shirt with the collar open to frame his necklace.David nodded in approval then left the room without further comment.

Friday at 5PM, David checked out the locker room for anyone else, then commandeered the shower stall farthest away from the door.

He met Matt at the door and pointed towards the shower stall.“Strip then go back there.”

Matt’s eyes glowed.“You want me to dance for you?”

“Not now,” David grinned.“Just get undressed, except for the thong.”

Matt quickly complied, taking off his shoes and clothing and putting them in a locker.His cock was erect and pressed against the near-transparent fabric of the thong.He went to the shower stall and waited, smiling at David.The chain around his neck shone in the fluorescent light.

David walked slowly towards the stall.“You think you’ve won, do you?” he said in a low voice.“You think you’re gonna get off?Maybe even get fucked?”He showed his teeth.“Not yet, my willing little slut.You’re mine and I get to decide how far and how fast.”

Matt gave a wry grimace and said, “I didn’t think—”

“Turn around,” David snapped out.“Hands against the wall, feet apart.Face to the wall.”He shut the shower stall door.

Matt turned around and spread himself.“Gonna frisk me?”

The sight of Matt, mostly naked and waiting for instructions, was almost too much for David.Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.Then he opened his eyes and began undoing his belt buckle and sliding down his zipper.

Matt started to look behind him, but David barked out, “Face front.”

After sliding his jeans down to his shoes, David got a condom from his back pocket and pushed down his boxers.He slid the condom over his hard cock then pulled his boxers back up.Stepping close to Matt, he ran his hands over Matt’s bare back.

“You’re mine,” David repeated.“And if I feel like getting my rocks off, I can do it anyway I want.”

“Okay,” Matt breathed.

David’s hands roamed over Matt’s hairless torso, exploring the muscles covered by smooth, soft skin.He rubbed the hard points of Matt’s nipples while Matt pressed his forehead against the shower wall and panted.

David took hold of Matt’s hips, carefully avoiding touching his cock, then David brought his crotch hard against Matt’s ass.They both gasped.David’s cock, although muffled by a condom and a layer of silk, nestled perfectly between Matt’s ass cheeks.

David began moving slowly, the silk giving him a slide like lubricant.The friction tugged and twisted the thong between Matt’s ass cheeks and Matt whimpered in surprise, confirming David’s guess that he’d never had his asshole stimulated before. _Oh, the things I’m gonna do to you …_

David knew he wasn’t going to last long so he didn’t try.He gripped Matt’s hips tightly and rubbed himself hard against Matt’s ass.Matt whimpered again at the pressure against his asshole.David felt his orgasm quickly rising.

Leaning forward, David took the chain of Matt’s necklace between his teeth and yanked back.Matt’s head snapped back but he kept his face forward.David thrust three more times against Matt’s ass, then groaned around the chain and exploded.He jerked against Matt again and again, his fingers undoubtedly making bruises in Matt’s hips, the chain digging into Matt’s neck.

Finally, he released the chain and gasped for air.He continued to rub his tingling cock between those cheeks, shuddering through his aftershocks.If Matt’s ass felt this good on the outside, he could only imagine how good the inside would feel.

He pushed away from Matt, to see the younger man’s chest heaving with aroused pants.David reached into his boxers and removed the filled condom.He opened up the stall door and looked around.No one was in the shower room still.He pulled his jeans back up and disposed of the condom.As he came back to the stall, he saw that Matt was still braced against the wall, trembling slightly.

“You can turn around now,” David said.Matt did, then leaned against the wall, staring at David.His face was flushed, there was a red line across his neck where the chain had pressed in, and his cock was straining against the fabric.There was a wet spot on the thong near the tip of his cock, where he’d leaked pre-cum.

Matt gave himself a shake and blinked a few times.“D-do you w-want me to wear my thong every day?”

“No,” David shook his head.“Only when I tell you to.Or for dancing.”

Matt’s voice was still wobbly as he said, “I’m dancing tonight.Gonna come see me again?”

“Perhaps,” David said casually.

Matt slid his hand down his own body and gripped his cock through the fabric.“You said I could jack off if I thought of you.You can bet I’m gonna be thinking of you.”An impish smile lit his face.“Wanna watch?”

David grinned and shook his head again.“Another day.”He left the shower room quickly before he could change his mind.

 

David arrived late in the evening at the club and found himself a seat at the bar, out of sight of the stage and anyone looking out from backstage.He wasn’t worried about missing Matt.He knew that Matt was the star attraction and pushed as late as they thought they could get away with.He gave the bartender a tip to let him know just before ‘J.J.’ was to dance.

When the bartender signaled him, David took a table with a good view of the stage but against the far wall.He extinguished the candle on the table and sat back into the shadows.

The curtains drew back and Matt stood there, dressed similarly to the previous Friday, but now with David’s necklace around his neck.David saw Matt’s eyes flash around the room but not see him.A look of disappointment crossed his face then he put on a smile and went into his routine.

Matt did approximately the same strip routine as before, but he toyed with his nipples longer than he had last time.David wondered if he was thinking of David’s fingers on those nipples just hours ago.Even without that extra tease, David enjoyed the strip even more than he had the week before, because he knew what was coming.Each inch of skin revealed was like reliving a really good memory.

When Matt had finished with his shirt, David took a lighter from his pocket and relit the candle.As he’d intended, Matt’s eyes went to the flare of light then there was a corresponding flare in Matt’s eyes.He lifted his chin, as if showing off the necklace, and began unzipping his jeans with an extra shimmy.

After Matt had stripped to his thong, he turned around to show off his ass and David couldn’t help but think how Matt had looked, braced against the shower wall.He was so looking forward to fucking that ass …

Matt then went into his martial arts routine and the heavy pendant around his neck slapped his chest every time he landed from a jump.David thrilled to the sound, which to him was saying ‘Mine, mine, mine.’When Matt finished his routine, he bowed then looked up, straight at David.With his playful eyes peeking between dark bangs, his beautiful sweat-soaked body, the necklace dangling from his neck, he quite took David’s breath away.

David applauded with the rest, then, before Matt could make his way out from backstage, he left.David smiled to himself and thought that it was a long time since he’d honestly looked forward to Monday.

  


* * *

  
[This is Matt's necklace.](http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i182/irena_adler/LJ/P3131-R.jpg) [](http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i182/irena_adler/LJ/P3131-R.jpg) [](http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i182/irena_adler/LJ/P3131-R.jpg)


	4. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt grows skittish.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 4 **  
Characters:**

David/Matt Li

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** David finds a new playmate.  
Part 4 - Hangover  
Matt grows skittish.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author! **  
A/N:** Written for for David's Birthday. Takes place after 'A Family Found' and before _'_ The High Cost of Education'. Thanks to my betas.  
   


Part 4 – Hangover ****

Monday morning something had changed.Matt was still wearing the necklace, but when he came into the shower room to meet David, his shoulders were slumped, his eyes dim.

“What’s wrong?” David asked.

Matt sighed.“I saw an old girlfriend this weekend.”

David raised an eyebrow and Matt shook his head.

“No messing around,” Matt said.“Just friends.”He sat down on a bench and looked down at his feet.“It got me wondering, though, what the hell am I doing?”

David sat on the bench across from him and asked, keeping his voice even, “What do you mean?”

“I mean …” Matt waved his hand to include the both of them.“This.This … whatever.I’m starting to wonder that I’ve just spent too much time in gay clubs, thinking that’s what sex is about.I’m straight, always have been.It’s just been too long between girlfriends.I should just … forget all about it.”

“If that’s what you want,” David said quietly.“I won’t say anything against you, though God knows I’ll be disappointed.All you have to do is give me the necklace back and we can forget all about it.”

Matt grimaced and ran a finger over his pendant.David had no desire to have it back, he considered it Matt’s now, but it was an important symbol of their … _Contract?Relationship?_

“She, my ex-girlfriend, asked me where I got it from,” Matt murmured, looking at the pendant.“I said I got it from a friend, but then I got to thinking … I hardly even know you.Enough to say ‘hi’ to, but that’s about it.”

David tilted his head to the side.“Matt, do you want to go out on a date?”Matt looked up in surprise and David quickly amended, “I mean, go hang out somewhere, forget I said ‘date.’”

Matt blinked then he slowly smiled.“I’d like that.Maybe if we were better friends I wouldn’t be so … focused on getting physical.”

“There’s incentive for me,” David teased gently.

Matt chuckled softly, looking more like himself.“This weekend?”

“Why wait?” David asked.

Matt’s eyes lit up.“Tonight?”

“If I don’t get caught up in a case,” David said.“Do you like baseball?”

“Sure,” Matt shrugged.

“We could just go to a sports bar tonight, watch the game, have a beer or two.”

Matt nodded.“I’d like that.”

“Tonight, then.” David stood up.He looked down at Matt and said, “I want you to understand, though, that as long as you wear that necklace, you’re mine.”

“I know,” Matt said with a quirk of his lips.“I guess I’m not ready to give that up just yet.”

“Good,” David said and left to start his workday.

 

David and Matt met after work in the downstairs garage.David had changed out of his suit into jeans and a T-shirt.They talked just a little, awkwardly, as they got into David’s car and drove to the sports bar.At the bar, they ordered a couple of microbrews and got a table where they could see the big screen TV.Conversation continued to be awkward until Matt started demonstrating a startling skill for impersonations.His impressions of everyone in the office got David laughing.His spot-on impression of Don – constantly looking at his watch, flirting with attractive co-workers, and his IQ dropping ten points when his brother walked into the room – had David both nodding and laughing until tears came to his eyes.

“Do one of me!” David said.

Matt shook his head with a smile.“That’s never a good idea.”

David smiled back.“You’re probably right.”

“Let’s order some burgers,” Matt said, picking the menu up from the napkin holder.

They laughed and talked through an order of nachos, hamburgers – with pineapple for David and with hot sauce for Matt – and several more beers.The baseball game droned on but neither of them paid it much attention.David found out that Matt had graduated from an elite math and science school in Claremont, occasionally competed in martial arts tournaments, loved video games and played the violin.With his wicked sense of humor and his warm teasing, Matt coaxed more information from David about himself than he’d told his entire team in the years they’d worked together.He found himself talking about his childhood in the Bronx, and Matt listened with just the right balance of interest and distance.David hated pity but Matt didn’t offer him any.Matt seemed to understand David’s dry, understated sense of humor and they had a lot more in common than a Bronx tough-guy and a Connecticut-raised geek might expect to.After just an evening together, David felt like he’d been friends with Matt for years.For David, it was a pleasant yet frightening sensation.

After the baseball game ended, Matt and David walked back to David’s car.The parking lot was quickly clearing out and they dawdled until there were only a few cars left.They leaned against David’s black SUV and didn’t talk as the last set of tail-lights disappeared around the building.There was a full moon out and David could see that Matt was biting his lip.Tension shimmered in the moonlight between them and David prepared himself to ask Matt if he wanted to give him the necklace back now.He was surprised how difficult the question had become to ask.

Before he could ask, Matt stepped close to him, grabbed his collar, and jerked David’s head down so his lips met Matt’s.David pulled Matt closer and kissed Matt back as fervently.David knew that he should be pushing Matt away, taking control of the situation, but Matt’s lips were firm and perfect and David had been wanting them all night.Matt tasted like beer and hot sauce and his fingers were eager on David’s neck and chest.

David took hold of Matt and spun them both around, until it was David pressing Matt against the side of the SUV.Matt gave a groan of triumph deep in his throat.David dug one hand into Matt’s hair and ran his other hand down Matt’s side.Matt’s hands roamed over David’s back.Matt was a great kisser and David just enjoyed his mouth for a long moment.Then Matt’s hands slipped down to David’s ass and David broke the kiss.

Guiltily, Matt jerked his hands away from David’s ass and David flashed him a smile before leaning down to devour his neck.David’s teeth found the spot where he’d bitten Matt just a week ago in the file room.He nipped little bites along Matt’s neck and Matt moaned, practically melting against the car.David pulled Matt’s shirt out of his belt and ran his hands up over Matt’s chest.His skin was covered with goose bumps and his nipples were hard, tight points.One of Matt’s hands insinuated itself between their bodies and headed straight for David’s groin.

David waited until Matt got to his target and started rubbing David’s cock through his jeans.

David pulled away, tsking.He took a full step backwards, leaving Matt draped against the car, flushed and panting.

“David,” Matt gasped.“Please!”

Smirking, David admired the picture for a moment, the attractive Asian man, his hair mussed, his lips red from kissing, a line of pink bite marks down his neck, one hand held out to David in supplication.

“Pleeease what?” David drawled.

“Please,” Matt said, his hand lowering to reach towards David’s groin again.“I just want to touch.”

“Just touch?” David asked with a raised eyebrow.

Matt flushed darker.“… And see.”

“Hmm,” David said, frowning.

“David, man, c’mon,” Matt pleaded.“I don’t want to take off your necklace, I don’t want to stop.Dammit, tonight made it worse.”

“It did?” David asked, hiding his delight.

“Yeah, I just … God, do you want me to beg on my knees?”

David smiled.“Now there’s an image.”

Matt started to get to his knees – _started to get to his knees_ – and David held out a hand to stop him.“Get in the car.”

Matt’s shoulders slumped.“God, you’re cruel.”He reached for the handle of the front passenger seat.

“Wrong door,” David said.“Back door.”

“You’re gonna make me ride in the back?”Matt snapped.“I can keep my hands to myself, thank you.”

David smiled and shook his head.“Both in the back seat.”

“Uh—oh!” Matt said with a sudden grin.He opened the door and climbed into the back bench seat with satisfying eagerness.

David chuckled and followed him.He pulled the door shut behind him, locked it, and then Matt was on him, lips meeting his, hand diving into David’s crotch.

Matt pulled back for a brief moment to say, “You’re a bastard,” then his mouth was back on David’s and his fingers were fumbling at David’s zipper.

“Hang on, hang on,” David laughed.“You’re gonna injure something important to me.”

Grumbling, Matt took his hand away.David straightened himself on the seat and undid his belt buckle.Taking his time, he pulled down his zipper to show his burgundy silk boxers.He pushed the jeans down past his knees while Matt’s fingers slipped under his arm to caress the bulge in the boxers.

David smacked Matt’s hand and Matt jerked it away, but only by a few inches.Feeling suddenly self-conscious, David quickly pulled down his boxers to expose his erect cock.It bounced up against his stomach.

“Jesus,” Matt whispered, his fingers hovering over David’s stiff cock.“So there is some truth to the stories about black guy’s cocks.”

David snorted, not really sure if Matt was serious, then said, “Go ahead.”

Matt ran a trembling finger over the top surface of the cock, his eyes riveted to the skin.David had to hide a grin.At that moment, Matt reminded him strongly of Charlie, who’d also thoroughly inspected David’s cock. _What is it with these geeks?_

Matt licked his lips and David lost his grin in a rush of desire.He wanted that mouth on his cock, wanted to fuck those lips, wanted to shoot his cum over the fine planes of that face.He swallowed and took a hold on his control.Matt had already demonstrated that he could grow skittish and David didn’t want to scare him now, because he _really_ wanted to fuck him.

David leaned back against the seat and let Matt do his slow exploration.He had to stare up at the ceiling and recite the state capitols to resist shoving himself up against that too light touch.Matt’s fingers also found David’s balls and tight, thick hair in between, then returned to his cock.

“A firmer grip would be nice,” David said, proud of how even his voice sounded.

“You want me to … you know?” Matt asked.

David met Matt’s eyes. _Oh, there’s so much I want you to do.Starting with impaling your ass on my cock.But one thing at a time._ “If you’d like to,” David said.

“Yeah,” Matt said, then turned his wrist and frowned as he tried to figure out a good angle.

“Shall I demonstrate on you?”David asked with a smile.

“Shit, yeah,” Matt said.He shed his pants and underwear in a hurry, giving David the first unobstructed view of his cock.It was pale, with a lovely arch and a thick head already wet with pre-cum.David had to resist the strong urge to lean over and take that head into his mouth, sucking off the salty liquid, then introduce that head to the back of his throat.

Instead, he reached over with his left hand and rubbed his palm over the head.Matt let out a sigh of pleasure and duplicated the motion on David’s cock.The shudder that went through David at that simple touch told him that he wasn’t going to be able to hold out long.

He pulled away his hand, spat into it several times, then returned it to the welcome grip on Matt’s cock.Matt followed his lead and soon the SUV was filled with soft gasps and the sound of flesh sliding over flesh.

The movement of Matt’s hand on David’s cock stuttered and Matt’s hips began to thrust up into David’s hand.“Oh, I, Oh …” Matt groaned, then his cock pulsed in David’s grip and white cum shot over Matt’s stomach and T-shirt.

David was watching the way Matt’s head fell back, his eyes closed and his lips open, so David was surprised by his own orgasm suddenly rising.He shoved his pelvis up, fucking himself in Matt’s unmoving hand.

“Oh!” Matt said.David groaned as he increased his thrusts in Matt’s warm grip.David could feel Matt’s avid eyes on him as he gave one last shove and pumped his orgasm over Matt’s hand and arm.He continued to thrust for a long moment, his body shaking with the delayed release.

Finally, he sagged against the seat and opened his bleary eyes.They both continued to hold onto the other’s cock as they softened and shrank.Neither said a word.David listened to their breathing return to normal and wondered what Matt was thinking.This was as up-close and personal as he’d gotten yet with gay sex and, only this morning, he’d been ready to give up the whole idea.

“Umm, do you have a kleenex or something?”Matt asked.

David pointed to the console between the two front seats and Matt released David and sat up.As Matt employed the tissues to clean up, David steeled himself to ask, “Are you okay?”

Matt didn’t look at him as he said, “I think so.”

David’s hand shot out and stopped Matt’s nervous wiping.“Matt?”

Matt’s dark eyes looked up.“I’m … I’m okay.”He gave David a weak smile.“Just a little confused.”

David brushed the hair from Matt’s forehead.“I know, honey.I’m not sure if I’m helping or not.”

“Well, you’re certainly … David, did you just call me ‘honey?’”

“Uh, yeah,” David said, glad that his dark skin covered a blush.

Matt stared at him then started to smile.

“What?” David said defensively.

“So I’m not just a … sexual experiment?”

“Not _just_ ,” David said, trying to recapture his poise.

“You didn’t just go out with me tonight to convince me to go forward with this … thing?”

David cleared his throat.“Yeah, uh, well, I like baseball.”

“Bullshit,” Matt grinned and leaned forward.He captured David’s mouth in a kiss unlike any they’d shared before.It was surprisingly tender and it shook David to his toes.He pulled back, breathing hard.

“I should, I should take you back to get your car,” David said, pulling his jeans and boxers back up.

Matt nuzzled David’s neck.“Or you could just take me home.”

David had to smile at that.“Whose home, yours or mine?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Matt said, nipping at David’s ear.

“Ah,” David chuckled, back on solid ground.“My lovely, willing boy.”

“That’s me,” Matt said, rubbing his cheek against David’s smooth head.

“Enough,” David laughed.“Time for all good boys to go to bed.And—” he continued when Matt opened his mouth.“For all bad boys to go to bed, too.”

Matt smiled and began pulling his clothes back together.“So, what’s my assignment for tomorrow?”

David ran his finger over Matt’s lips.“You’ll find out tomorrow.”

Matt gave David’s finger a quick kiss, then climbed out of the back seat and into the front.David checked that he was decent again and followed, getting into the driver’s seat.He began to chew on his lip.He was going to have to rethink his plans for Matt’s next task.

 


	5. Mid-Week Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David ups the ante.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 5 **  
Characters:**

David/Matt Li

**  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: David finds a new playmate.  
Part 5 - Mid-Week Moves  
David ups the ante.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author! **  
**

**Part 5 – Mid-Week Moves** ****

David was privately glad when, at 9AM on Tuesday morning, he was out at the site of a botched bank robbery instead of meeting Matt in the shower room.Distance, that’s what he needed.

When he met Matt in the shower room at 5PM, he knew he hadn’t gotten enough distance.He let Matt yank him into a shower stall and kiss him deeply.He let Matt wrap his arms around his waist and pull him closer, their groins rubbing together.David slid a hand into Matt’s hair, tilting Matt’s face for a better angle.Matt slipped his fingers between the buttons on David’s dress shirt, stroking what skin he could reach.

Matt began to unbutton David’s shirt before David came to his senses.He broke away from the kiss, both of them breathing hard.

“Missed you this morning,” Matt said, nuzzling David’s neck while continuing to unbutton his shirt.

David grabbed Matt’s hands and twisted his arms behind Matt’s back, bending Matt slightly backwards.“Oh, did you?”

“Yes,” Matt said, squirming in protest.He reached out with one foot and brought his lower body back against David’s.

Chuckling, David pressed Matt back against the wall, Matt’s arms still twisted behind him.David shifted his position so that his groin was right against Matt’s.David could easily feel Matt’s erection through his dress pants and David rubbed his own erection against it.

Matt groaned and his head fell back against the slick shower wall.David just watched Matt’s face as he began to vigorously hump against Matt’s body.Matt groaned again and struggled in David’s grip.He didn’t ask to be released, however, and his hips rose in concert with David’s every thrust.

“C’mon, fuck-baby,” David coaxed.“Show me how much you missed me.”

Matt’s eyes fell closed and he jerked against David, his body flailing in David’s hold.David’s fingers dug into Matt’s wrists and he shoved himself hard against Matt.He felt a shuddering jolt of pleasure and warmth spread across his stomach.Their hips rocked together for a long moment.

When David slowed to a stop, Matt opened his eyes.“Guess … you missed me … too,” he panted.

“Maybe a little,” David said, smiling down at him.“Wear comfortable pants tomorrow.”

 

When David arrived at the shower room the next morning, Matt was wearing a pair of worn, comfortable-looking jeans.David wished he could wear jeans more often, but he knew he was lucky that the LA office was as casual as it was.Other FBI offices he’d been in had been all-suits, all-the-time.

Putting his hand in his pants pocket, David fingered an item that he’d gone to several adult toy shops to find.“Go to a stall,” David said.“And strip – _undress_ —entirely.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to strip for you?” Matt teased.

“Yes,” David said, giving him a little push.

Matt swaggered to the shower stall and began undressing – without pulling the door closed.David followed quickly behind him and pulled the door closed behind them.He raised his eyebrows and Matt finishing undressing.The arrowhead necklace stood out against his light skin. _It looks like a pet collar, with a tag saying, ‘If lost, return to David Sinclair.’_ David smiled to himself.

David took off his suit coat and hung it on a hook.They were in a handicapped shower stall, with a small bench for sitting on and a shower-head on flexible tubing.Matt folded up his clothes and brushed by David to place them on the long bench outside.He came back in, brushing by David again.David raised a sardonic eyebrow, but he knew that Matt was aware of how much David was enjoying Matt walking around naked.In response, Matt’s cock was already starting to harden.

Back in the shower stall, with the door closed behind them, Matt reached for David.Shaking his head, David stepped back.Matt’s eyes widened as David pulled the object from his pocket.

“Turn around and bend over,” David commanded.

Matt hesitated, staring at the item in David’s hand.

It was a small, bright red butt plug, but with a difference.It was called a ‘trainer’ and designed specifically _not_ to stimulate the prostate.Instead, it was just deep enough to be gripped by the sphincter muscles and get them used to holding onto a toy.David doubted that Matt recognized the difference, however, between it and a regular plug.To someone that had never had his ass opened, it would look daunting.

“Turn around and bend over,” David repeated, but not harshly.

Slowly, Matt turned around and placed his hands against the far wall.He leaned over and exposed his ass.

David returned the plug to his pocket and began to rub Matt’s back.“Relax,” he said as he massaged Matt’s back and ass.Matt slowly began to unstiffen under his hands.He spread Matt’s firm ass cheeks and licked his lips with anticipation at Matt’s virgin asshole. With both thumbs, he began to gently rub the tight entrance.Matt stiffened again but didn’t take as long to relax this time.David took one hand off of Matt’s ass and got a bottle from where it had been tucked inside his boxers.He flipped open the bottle with his thumb and drizzled some on Matt’s asshole.Matt jumped a little, but not as bad as he would have had David not warmed the lube up with his body heat.

With one finger, David pressed against the hole.Matt gasped as the tip of David’s finger pushed into the tight ring of muscle.Matt began to tremble.

“Shh,” David murmured.“I’ll take care of you.”

“I know,” Matt said hoarsely.

David pressed in a little further and debated with himself whether now was a good or bad time to introduce Matt to the joys of prostate stimulation.He decided that a little sample of what was to come wouldn’t be a bad thing.David pushed his finger in farther, crooked it and, with an expert touch, quickly found the spot.At first, Matt didn’t react and David feared he might be among those who didn’t get pleasure from the prostate.Then he realized that Matt was holding himself completely still – as if he didn’t want to dislodge David’s finger – and his breath was harsh in his chest.David lifted his finger and Matt sagged.

“Damn,” Matt whispered.

“Just a taste,” David said with amusement.

“Oh, God, do it again,” Matt begged.

“Nope,” David laughed and retrieved the plug from his pocket.He added more lube to the plug then pressed it against Matt’s asshole.“Push against me.”

Matt grunted as David pushed the plug in and settled it.Matt shifted his body cautiously.“That’s really weird.”

“You’ll get used to it,” David said, giving Matt’s ass one last pat.“I want you to wear it all day.”

“What if I have to …?”

“Take a dump?Pull out the plug, do your thing, clean yourself, clean the plug with soap and water, then put more lube on it and put it back in.”He handed the lube bottle to Matt who took it and inspected it.Matt set the lube aside and returned to accustoming himself to the plug.

“Can I sit with this thing in?” Matt asked.

Matt turned around and sat down on the little bench.He frowned thoughtfully as he wiggled his ass.Which also made his erection sway and bounce against his stomach.David stared, mesmerized by the sight.Matt continued to wiggle and David continued to stare.A blinding hunger rose in him.

“It’s okay,” Matt said.“I think I can sit and do work, since I do have a lot—”

David gave a heavy groan and, with one swift motion, fell to his knees, pushed Matt’s legs apart, dove in between them, and sucked Matt’s cock into his mouth.

Matt gave a squeak of surprise. David wrapped his lips around the thick head and popped it in and out, just like he’d wanted to on Monday.

Finally, the haze in his brain cleared enough for David to realize what he was doing.He started to lift his head to ask if this was okay.

Matt groaned, “ _Fuck_ ,” – a sound of triumph and wonder – and put a hand on the back of David’s neck.

David grunted in acknowledgement and concentrated on his task.He held the base of Matt’s cock with one hand and explored the contours of it with his mouth, the cock warm and throbbing against the inside of his lips.His tongue teased the slit then slid down the shaft.David found each spot that made Matt whimper and gasp, then worked those spots until he felt Matt’s hand convulse against his neck.He backed off, drawing lines over Matt’s balls with the tip of his tongue until Matt’s hand relaxed again, then he returned to his teasing.Matt started to shove up into his mouth, and David put his other hand on Matt’s hip, pushing him back to the bench.Matt gave a garbled protest, but stopped thrusting into David’s mouth.

David took his time, employing every trick he knew and backing off whenever Matt seemed to be approaching orgasm.Matt became more and more desperate, whimpers leaking out between his clamped lips.To David’s disappointment, Matt didn’t beg, then David smiled around Matt’s cock as he realized it was probably because Matt was unable to form words.

Whining deep his throat, Matt’s hand began to spasm continuously against David’s neck.This time, David didn’t back off and Matt jerked his hand away to grip the bench with both hands.

Matt stammered, “Duh, d-da…” 

David got the message, but for an instant, he hesitated.He wanted to take Matt’s cum into his mouth, swallow him down.Good sense surfaced and David pulled off.He fastened his mouth on the sensitive ridge under the head and continued to stroke with his hands. Matt shuddered.

With a loud moan that David could only hope no one else heard, Matt’s cock pulsed and he pumped cum over his stomach.He jerked against David’s mouth again and again, the smell of cum filling David’s nostrils as Matt’s balls emptied themselves and more.

Matt’s body trembled and he gave a last whimper of pleasure and slumped to one side.David sucked the front of Matt’s cock as it softened and shrank.When it was fully soft, David sat back and got to his feet, wiping his mouth.

David’s own body was screaming in demand and David quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock.

Matt sat up straight.His mouth was open, his lips wet from biting.Just one step forward and David’s cock could be between those lips.Matt looked up at him and opened his mouth wider in invitation.God, David wanted that mouth.It was obscene how much he wanted that mouth.

Instead, David reached out to Matt’s stomach and took a swipe of Matt’s cum.He wrapped his wet hand around his cock and began to stroke.Matt opened his mouth even wider and stuck out his tongue but David shook his head. 

Matt frowned in disappointment, then his eyes fastened on David’s hand stroking himself.Matt watched avidly as David’s cock slid in his fist.David watched Matt back as his fingers automatically brought him to the edge.He had the urge to shoot his cum all over Matt’s face, but instead he lowered his aim and shot his cum in splats across Matt’s stomach and thighs.Matt lifted his chin and slid a little farther down in his seat, offering his whole body for David’s use.David groaned and found a few more spurts in him to land on Matt’s smooth, pale skin.

David gasped for breath as the last drop slid down Matt’s knee.David looked down at Matt, draped in cum, and smiled.

“Holy crap,” Matt murmured.“That was … that was … And with the plug, it felt so …”A convulsive tremor passed through his body.

“You cold?”David asked, putting his softening cock away.

“A little,” Matt said.“But that wasn’t why I shivered.Wow …”

Reaching behind Matt, David pulled the hand-held shower nozzle out of its cradle.He pointed the spray head downwards and turned on the water.When the water was warmed up, he directed it at Matt’s cum-coated stomach.

Matt smiled, leaned back more and David carefully cleaned him off, lingering on every part of his skin, particularly enjoying how the water poured over Matt’s pubic hair, depleted cock and darker balls.

_You are fucking beautiful,_ David thought.He shook himself and quickly turned off the water.

“I’ll get a towel,” David said.

He found a towel and brought it back.Matt was still sitting in the position he’d left him, leaning back, his body on full display, water dripping off of him.David slowly dried Matt off, taking his time over Matt’s groin.By the time he was done, Matt had a full erection again.David grinned and draped the damp towel over Matt’s flushed face.

“I’ll take out the plug at five,” David said, grabbed his suit coat and left Matt naked in the shower stall.David smiled to himself, adjusted himself in his pants and ignored the slight trembling in his chest.

 

That day, David had a harder than usual time keeping his eyes off of Matt.Just knowing that Matt was wearing the plug, keeping his ass open for David, made David feel smug and proprietary.He saw Matt shift in his chair several times, and Matt’s eyes met his more than could be explained by random chance.

When 5PM rolled around, Matt walked into the shower room, smiled at David and, without a word, headed to a back shower stall.

David followed.In the stall, Matt pulled down his pants and leaned over.The bright red plug was still nestled invitingly between his ass cheeks.

_I could take him right now,_ David thought. _He’s prepped and ready and he’d feel so incredible._ He could almost feel Matt’s ass tighten around his cock.

Gritting his teeth, David instead pulled out the plug and asked, “How did it feel?”

“Had me hard all day,” Matt said with an embarrassed laugh.

David grinned.“Just wait for a real plug.”

“That tomorrow?”

“You’ll find out,” David said with a shake of his head.

Matt shrugged, as if saying he’d still had to ask, and pulled up his pants.

“See you tomorrow,” David smiled.“Gotta go back to work.”

“Me, too,” Matt smiled.They were both needed back working on the same case.“See you upstairs.”

David left the stall and walked down to a sink to wash the plug.Matt came up behind him, pressed a kiss on the back of his neck, then left the room.

Leaning over the sink, David got some soap and waited for the water to heat up.In truth, he didn’t know what he was going to do tomorrow.He needed a way to get Matt more wound up but let himself cool down.He was taking stupid risks, letting his mind get clouded.

Suddenly, he had an idea.He met his own eyes in the mirror and grinned.He was sure he could get Will to talk Don into it.


	6. Evening in the Suburbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David sends Matt to Don and Will's house.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 6 **  
Characters:**

David/Matt Li

 **,** Don/Will **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** David finds a new playmate.  
Part 6 - Evening in the Suburbs  
David sends Matt to Don and Will's house.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters (except when they are), not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author! **  
**

 

**Part 6 – Evening in the Suburbs** ****

Matt stood on the porch of the neat suburban house, working up the nerve to knock.He didn’t want to be there.He wanted to be with David, preferably in David’s arms, preferably in David’s _bed._ Matt hardly even noticed the slight hum that shot through his body at the thought of having sex with David.He was used to it by now.

This morning, when he’d been walking to the shower room to meet David, his whole body had been throbbing with anticipation.He’d hoped that David was almost ready to fuck him, but instead, David had smiled his teasing smile, given him one deep kiss, and said he’d meet him at 5PM – without a task for the day.Matt hadn’t been able to resist asking if he’d done something wrong, and David had shaken his head and said that Thursday’s assignment was going to be an evening one.That had perked Matt up and all day he’d hoped that he and David would go out for dinner again.He’d enjoyed that a lot, not to mention the hand jobs in the car afterwards.

However, when David had met him at the end of the day, David had simply handed him a piece of paper with an address and said he was expected at 7PM.To dress casually and follow instructions, but that he could leave at any point without penalty.To call David after the evening was over.

Matt had gone back to his desk and looked up the address.The house belonged to a Dr. Edward Stevens.Will’s father.It was the house of Matt’s boss and his boyfriend.

_What is David up to?_

Standing on the porch, Matt fingered the pendant around his neck and smiled.It had been a wild up-and-down couple of weeks since he’d seen his co-workers in the audience at the strip club.He could still remember that moment of utter terror when he’d spotted them, but the music had started and there’d been customers there to see him, so he’d danced.It wasn’t as if he’d been breaking any laws.

But afterwards, when he’d gone out into the audience to talk to them, Don had reassured him, then David ... David had smiled lazily and asked if he did private sessions.This was a question that Matt got a lot but hearing it from the lips of David Sinclair had shocked and angered him.He’d replied hotly and David had apologized.Then David had looked at him, with those dark, knowing eyes, and Matt had gotten out of there.

He’d thought about David and the others all weekend, expecting awkwardness at work on Monday.There had been some awkwardness, but not too bad.Until David had invited him into the file room and turned Matt’s world upside down.The week following had been a game of feint-and-parry as, against all rationality, Matt had responded to David’s challenges.He’d tried to hold his own, but David had the ability to reduce him to a quivering, _needy_ bundle of desires.David had promised to get him to the point where Matt would beg for a fuck in the middle of the office, and Matt had scorned that.He’d thought he was in control of himself – he’d worked hard since a child for mastery over his body.But David had been able to play him like a violin.David Sinclair, the smart, cool agent that Matt had always admired.David Sinclair with the strong hands, smooth dark skin.David Sinclair, who had gone down on his knees in an FBI shower stall and—

The door opened.Will Stevens was standing there, smiling.“Didn’t think you’d ever knock and supper is getting cold.”

“Supper?” Matt asked blankly.Of all things he’d imagined about coming here, supper had not been among them.

“Of course,” Will said, his eyes sparkling.“What else could you possibly expect?”

“Um,” Matt flushed.“Supper, sure.”

Will chuckled, a low, warm sound that got Matt’s heart racing again, then said, “C’mon in.”

Matt followed Will into the small but comfortable-looking house. He felt that moment of envy that he always did when he saw Will – Asian guys weren’t supposed to be that tall.Matt had come to accept his less than impressive height, but then there would be people like Will who’d won the genetic lottery.

A delicious smell hit his nose.Don was standing next to a kitchen table, looking … shy? _My always-in-charge, ice-cool or raging-hot boss is looking uncertain?_ That made Matt relax some.At least whatever was coming wasn’t common for them either.

Matt smiled and said, “Hey, boss.”

“Better call me Don,” Don smiled back, his shoulders easing down some as well.“Or you might start a debate about who exactly is the boss around here.”

“I am!” Will said firmly, then he winked at Matt.“At least in the kitchen.”

Matt moved forward as Will pulled out a chair for him.“Wow, this smells great.”

“David said you liked it hot,” Will said.“Hope he’s right.”

“Oh, yeah,” Matt said.“Definitely.”

“Good!” Will said, and started setting dishes down on the table.“I made _chipotle_ chicken, pine nut _quesadillas_ , guacamole _morelense_ – that’s guacamole with fruit, don’t worry, it’s good – pork _tamalitos_ , and a Mexican side salad with lettuce, jicama, onion, tomatoes and _cotija_ cheese.”

Matt’s eyebrows rose.This was a fancy meal.

“He loves exploring new cuisine,” Don explained.“He’s been toying with Mexican lately and couldn’t resist a spread.”

“I swear,” Will said, as he put a serving spoon into the dish of sauce-covered chicken breasts.“If you’re vegan and David didn’t tell me …”

“No,” Matt laughed.“Omnivore.”

Will grinned.“My favorite kind of eater.Want a beer?”

Matt nodded and Will got out three bottles of Dos Equis Amber.He popped off the lids, passed the bottles around and sat down to the table with a sigh of accomplishment.

“Dig in!” Will said, and they did.

Considering he was at his boss’s house, for God knows what purpose, Matt was amazed to find himself relaxing.The food itself was incredible, and it was impossible to be tense around these two, they were obviously so comfortable with each other.Talk and teasing flew fast and furious over the meal, Matt getting in a few good zingers of his own.Supper discussion ranged from beach volleyball to martial arts to the best racing video games. Matt found out that Will had gone to Pomona, a college that basically shared a greater campus with Matt’s own alma mater, and they reminisced about their school days until Don complained loudly.

Halfway through dinner, a large— _very_ large— cat wandered in and sat down next to Matt. 

“Meet Monster,” Don said.

“Your bobcat?” Matt asked.

Will and Don laughed and Matt could have sworn that Monster preened.

“Just a Maine Coon,” Don said.“Don’t feed him anything.”

“Um, hello, Monster,” Matt said and couldn’t resist slipping the big fluffy cat some of his pork _tamalitos_.

Don noticed him doing it and rolled his eyes.

Monster ate the pork but didn’t beg for more.Instead, he went and lay on Matt’s left foot for a while before disappearing again out the cat door.Matt had to shake his foot back awake.

It wasn’t until Will brought out dessert, a marvelous coconut ginger flan, that the mood in the room shifted to anything other than some buddies having dinner.Don and Will began to lean closer together, to eat from each other’s spoons, to lick each other’s sugar-coated fingers.Their love and affection for each other had been obvious during the meal, now their passion for each other was coming to the fore.Matt found himself unable to finish the flan on his plate as his stomach filled up with butterflies.

Eventually, Will and Don noticed that Matt had stopped eating.Will looked at Don and Don nodded.

“Matt,” Will said formally.“David has asked us to, well, put on a demonstration for you.You will be an observer only.And you can leave at any time, no penalties.David didn’t explain to us _why,_ but I haven’t seen David having this much fun for a while, so I’m willing to go along with it.Besides,” he added with a wicked grin.“My boy here is gonna love it.”

Matt’s mouth was dry and he struggled to shape words.“D-demonstrate what?”

“Fucking.”

That one word sent a frisson of excitement through Matt.Was he serious?Matt’s wide eyes turned to Don.

Don shrugged uncomfortably.“It’s weird, I know, but Will pointed out, umm …” 

Will came to his aid.“I explained that there’s already sexual inequality between you two because of him watching you strip.This might help even the psychological field, return you to a normal working relationship.”

Matt’s heart pounded.“T-two wrongs make a right?”

“Perhaps,” Will said.“Maybe it’s true, maybe it’s not, but it sounds good.”He chuckled.“Just consider it your very own live-action porn movie.”

“This is crazy,” Matt whispered.

“That’s what I said,” Don said wryly.“But I trust Will and I trust David, so here we are.”

“Matt, you can leave if you want,” Will said.“I won’t blame you and neither will David.But he set this up for a reason.Next time I see him, I’m gonna drag that reason out of him, but for now, we’re all adults.And, it’s about as safe sex as you can get.”

Matt’s lips twitched as he almost smiled.

“See, there you go,” Will grinned.“Now, who do you want to see get fucked?Either way is good for us.”

Matt stared at them.They both did _both_?When he could get his head back together, he stammered, “Don.”He swallowed and said in a stronger voice, “I want it to be Don that gets fucked.”

“Figured,” Will grinned.“Wanna see your boss on bottom, eh?”

Matt nodded.

“Okay, just let me and Don put some of dinner away.”

Matt was about to protest, not wanting to drag out the waiting, then he saw Don and Will start cleaning up the table.It was amazing how a simple household task could turn into foreplay in the hands of those two.‘Accidental’ touches, brushes of one body against another.It was a mesmerizing dance, a taste of things to come, full of promise and innuendo.

When they were finished cleaning up, Don smiled and gestured for Matt to come with him into the bedroom.Swallowing hard, Matt got up and followed.Will picked up a kitchen chair and walked after them.

In the bedroom, Don dimmed the lights slightly and got something from a drawer.Will set the chair down behind Matt and Don tossed Will something metal and leather.

“Here is your prime audience seating,” Will said.“Best in the house.”

Matt sat down slowly, eyeing Will.“And those?”

“Sorry,” Will said as he looped a pair of leather cuffs through the bars of the chair then closed the cuffs around Matt’s wrists, pinning them behind him.“David’s orders.He didn’t want you, well, being able to touch yourself.”

“Sadist,” Matt grumbled.

Will laughed in agreement then he turned to Don.They smiled at each other and began.

They undressed slowly but with purpose, their eyes on each other.No surprise, they both had fine bodies and Matt eyed their already erect cocks with interest.Both cocks were strong and thick, but neither matched up with David’s long, dark cock.

“C’mere,” Will murmured.“C’mere my sweet exhibitionist slut.”

Don smiled and stepped closer, not seeming to mind Will calling him that.

Matt had loved it when David had called him ‘fuck-baby.’He shouldn’t have liked it, but there were a lot of things David Sinclair did that Matt shouldn’t like but did.

Will took Don’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply.Don responded, putting his arms around Will’s neck and pulling him closer.

It was such a personal moment that Matt wanted to look away, but he didn’t.He was here for a reason, even if he didn’t understand it.

Will and Don broke apart and Will murmured something in Don’s ear.Don gave a small whimper and pressed his body against Will’s.

Matt was certain that he wasn’t supposed to have heard that Will had said to Don, “Just pretend he’s Charlie,” and Matt _really_ didn’t want to think about why that would turn Don on so much.

Will and Don rotated around and Don sat down on the bed.He scooted farther onto the bed and spread his legs.Will crawled onto the bed after him, right in between Don’s legs.

Don leaned back and Will began to slowly lick Don’s erect cock.Don’s head lolled backwards and his eyes fluttered closed.Will hummed against his skin then rolled his tongue around the head of Don’s cock before taking it into his mouth.Don moaned his approval.

Matt wondered if he’d looked like that, all flushed and blissful, when David had sucked him off.It had been the most incredible blow-job of his life.He’d replayed the entire experience a hundred times since then – David in his suit, on his knees, his full lips wrapped around Matt’s cock, his dark head bobbing up and down.Matt was never going to be able to see David in a suit again without getting hard.Okay, he was never going to be able to see David at all again without getting hard.And when Matt had warned him that he was close and, for the briefest moment, Matt had thought that David was going to swallow his cum.It wasn’t safe, but just the idea that David _might_ do it sent hot fire through his veins.Matt squirmed in his chair, turned on by his memories and what was happening in front of him.

Will was now sucking on Don’s balls and Don was laying flat on the bed, his knees bent up, his feet braced against Will’s shoulders.Will pushed Don’s legs up farther and began licking his asshole.Matt shuddered in arousal at the sight.It was such an intimate act and Don seemed to be enjoying it a lot, his hands gripped in the blanket, his head tossing back and forth.

Will pulled back, wiping his mouth, and Don said, “My turn.”

Grinning, Will let Don’s legs fall to the bed and crawled on top of him.They kissed for a long while, Don with his hands in Will’s hair and Will breaking off regularly to suck on Don’s neck.Matt remembered how David’s had neck tasted, all skin and warmth and cologne.

After a moment, Will crawled farther up the bed until his cock was near Don’s lips.Don opened his mouth and eagerly took him in.Will shifted his hips until Don could take him deeper.

Matt licked his lips in envy.He wanted to feel what that felt like, to have a full, throbbing cock slide past his lips.He watched Don avidly, studying his technique and enjoying the small gasps of pleasure that Don pulled from Will.He wondered what pre-cum tasted like.He’d snuck a taste of David’s cum while cleaning up in the car.

Was it politically incorrect to think that David tasted like chocolate?Maybe, but it was true.Not like cheap milk chocolate.Like the finest, darkest chocolate, that was almost too intense and bitter to eat, but had such a smooth and delicious aftertaste that afterwards all he wanted was _more_.‘More David.’That was becoming his personal mantra.It was the last thing he thought about when he went to sleep, first thing he thought about when he woke up.

“Okay,” Will said, pulling away from Don.“We’ve got an assignment, remember?”

Don glanced over at Matt.Matt flushed but Don just smiled lazily at him and licked his lips.Matt could tell that Don was enjoying this, had enjoyed Matt’s eyes on him as he sucked his lover.

“C’mon, slutty boy,” Will said with a chuckle.“Turn over and get fucked.”

Don’s smile widened and he rolled over.He spread his legs and pillowed his cheek on his hands, his eyes narrowed to cat-like slits as they rested on Matt.Matt swallowed, somehow feeling more exposed than the naked man in front of him.Matt was sure Don could see his arousal, how his body was hot and humming.

Will got a bottle of lubricant from the bedside drawer.He straddled Don’s thighs and began rubbing the entrance to Don’s asshole.

Matt found his breath quickening in anticipation.Yeah, he knew the basic concept, but this was completely different.

Abruptly, Will brought his hand down on Don’s ass with a smack that made both he and Matt jump.Don turned his head to give Will a mock-glare and Will said, “Just getting your attention.”

Will smacked his ass a second time and Don demanded, “What was _that_ for?”

“You know what it was for,” Will purred.“All those bad, dirty thoughts you have.”

Don didn’t argue and Will smirked.Will squeezed some lube onto his fingers.He pushed one finger against Don’s asshole.Don raised his ass and the finger pressed in.

Matt’s cock throbbed as he remembered what it had felt like to have David’s finger press into his ass.It had been like nothing he’d experienced, and had felt almost frighteningly good.Especially when David had stroked what could only be his prostate.

Will pushed his finger in farther, holding Don still with the other hand.A gasp from Don told Matt that Will was now stimulating Don’s sweet spot.A gasp that quickly turned into almost a pained groan.

“Oh shit,” Don moaned, squirming under Will’s hand.“You’re gonna make me … _shit_.”

Don abruptly orgasmed, his body thrashing against the bed.Don came to a shaking halt, panting.He snapped, “You fucker!”

“That’s what I’m supposed to do, remember?” Will said.“Fuck you?”

“Dammit, Will!” Don growled and rolled him over.The two of them rolled and fought across the bed until Don pinned Will down, both of them breathing hard.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Don demanded.“You know I can’t take that without shooting.”

They locked glares.Then Will looked away and grimaced.“Sorry,” he said hoarsely.“I guess I’m not as okay with being a performing pony as I thought I would be.”  


Don’s glare softened and he brushed hair from Will’s face.“ _Aein_ ,” he said gently.“There’s no one here but you and me.”

“But you like to—”

“ _No_ one,” Don repeated.He leaned down and kissed Will thoroughly and tenderly.Will responded in kind, stroking Don’s face and chest.

In his chair across the room, Matt felt more like an intruder than he had so far.If he hadn’t been cuffed to the chair, he’d have gotten up and left.He knew that they would let him go if he asked, but he didn’t want to interrupt their sweet moment.

They kissed and touched each other, fingers lingering over skin with familiarity and possessiveness.Their mouths traveled over the same skin, following their fingers, lips and tongues bringing sounds of pleasure from the other.They never looked over at Matt, seemed to have forgotten he was there.

Matt watched every touch.This wasn’t fucking or even having sex, this was making love.His throat tightened in envy.

Don slid off Will and lay on his stomach, offering his ass to Will again.Will smiled and relubricated his fingers.This time, when Will pushed his finger into Don’s ass, Don’s noises stayed positive.Don smiled and rubbed his cheek against the blanket as Will slowly pleasured him.Will pushed in a second finger and Don arched his back like a cat.

“Fuck me, Will,” Don begged.“Please, _aein._ ”

“Yes,” Will breathed and pulled his fingers away.He positioned his cock against Don’s stretched asshole and began to push in slowly.Don whimpered and dug his fingers into the blanket.When Will was buried up to his balls in Don, he stopped.He kissed the back of Don’s neck, and ran his hands up and down Don’s body.

Matt stared at the sight, at their bodies so intimately connected.It was nothing like what he’d expected and everything he’d hoped for.

Don raised his ass and Will began to move, leisurely, his cock drawing almost out of Don before pushing back in.Will and Don closed their eyes.The sound of their bodies sliding together and their soft gasps filled the room.Matt knew he should look away, but he couldn’t take his eyes from the two men, slowly rocking together in a rhythm that looked the same regardless of the gender.

Gradually, the rhythm increased.Their breathing got heavier.

Matt’s breathing increased with them, and his cock ached in his jeans, pushing against the seam of his underwear.He struggled to free his hands to give himself some relief.

On the bed, Will was slamming into Don and Don was begging incoherently.

Matt’s cock screamed its own demands.He tried rocking his hips back and forth but there wasn’t enough friction.He shifted his body and raised his knees as far up to his stomach as he could and tried to get the friction he needed. _There!_ With his body contorted, Matt rocked to the rhythm of Will and Don and when they cried out and convulsed with orgasm, Matt did too.

It wasn’t as wonderful as the orgasms that Will and Don were obviously experiencing, by their moans and thrashing bodies, but it gave Matt a measure of respite.He watched with longing the pure bliss on their faces as they pumped out the last of their orgasms and collapsed together.Will murmured loving nonsense to Don.

After a long moment, Will unwrapped himself from Don and gently pulled out of him.

With the afterglow of sex still gleaming in his eyes, Will came over to Matt.He grinned as Matt untwisted himself and Will looked pointedly at the wet spot in Matt’s crotch.

“David’s got his hands full,” Will said with a wink.

“So do you,” Matt replied.

Will chuckled and unlocked Matt’s cuffs.

Matt stretched his shoulders.“I’ll just …” He pointed towards the door.“Thanks for dinner and …”

“Sure,” Don said from the bed, then he smiled at Will and held out his hand.Will smiled back and returned to the bed.Matt let himself out of the house.

Matt leaned against the closed front door, his legs feeling wobbly.How in hell could a sexual encounter he was hardly involved in continue to affect him so much?

It was all David’s fault for drawing it out like this.If he had just fucked Matt that first night, it would have been fun and it would have been over.That would have been best, right?Then again, Matt had never had such a creative and exciting lover.Someone who could send him over the moon with the lightest touch.The fact that David was a man didn’t seem to bother Matt’s body any.His mind, yes, but his body craved David’s like it hadn’t craved anything since high school.Maybe ever.

And, dammit, he also craved that bliss and completion that Will and Don had shown.That was what sex was supposed to be like, a true unity.Matt was certain he’d never experienced that.He didn’t know if he could find that with David, but something irrational inside him said it was possible.

Matt stumbled to his car and fumbled the door open.He got in, pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

David’s warm voice answered.“Matthew?”

“David …” Matt breathed.

“Hey, babe,” David said and his voice was dancing.“How was it?”

“If I beg on my knees, walk across hot coals, anything, will you do that to me?”

“Do what?Fuck you?”

“Yes,” Matt pleaded.

“Fuck you in the office in front of everyone?”

Matt barely hesitated.“If that’s what you want.”

David laughed, a low, triumphant sound that went straight to Matt’s cock.

“God, David,” Matt said in despair.“What else can I do?”

“Have patience just a little bit longer,” David said warmly.“Soon, very soon.”

“It better be,” Matt snapped.“Or else I’ll find someone else.”

There was a pause as if David was contemplating how serious Matt was.“No,” he said at last.“You want _me_ to be the one opening up your sweet ass.”

Matt sighed in frustration.“You’re right.Just …” his voice went hoarse.“I’m dying.”

“I know, babydoll,” David said, and Matt thought he heard some strain in David’s voice, as well.“You’re almost ready.”

“Okay,” Matt said with another sigh.“Let me know when you want me to warm up those hot coals.”

David chuckled then said, “See you tomorrow morning,” and hung up.

Matt groaned and dropped the phone to the seat next to him. _Damn you, David._ Slowly, he got out his car keys to drive home, his body already aching again.

 


	7. Home Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David's evening without Matt then his morning with.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 7 **  
**Characters: David/Matt Li, Don/Will **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: David finds a new playmate.  
Part 7 - Home Stretch  
David's evening without Matt then his morning with.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters (except when they are), not my world, making no money. ******  
****** Feedback: Feed the author! **  
**

 

**Part 7 – Home Stretch** ****

Sitting in a chair in his apartment, David ended his call with Matt then dialed Don.Will picked up instead.

“Hello, David,” Will said, his voice full of the languid afterglow of sex.

“How’d it go?” David asked.

“Depends on what you wanted to happen.”

“I told you what I wanted—”

“I know the instructions, but what did you want Matt to think?”

David frowned.Will could be trouble when he wanted to be.“I’m just winding him up.”

“And why?”

“It’s just a game, a challenge,” David said defensively.

“I’m not sure Matt’s having fun anymore …”

“Mind your own business, Stevens.”

“He’s a nice boy,” Will said, his voice hardening.“Don’t you dare ruin him.”

“ _Ruin_ him?Why would you … Oh.”

“Yeah,” Will said.“You have a nasty track record.”

David winced.“I swear, I won’t screw with him and drop him off a cliff.”

“Even if you find a prettier ass?”

“That would be difficult.”David said, then continued before Will could speak, “Okay, okay.I’ll take care of him.”

“You better …” Will said coolly.

There was a moment of silence, then Will said, “He does have a pretty ass, though.Along with lovely arms, flat stomach, ticklish knees …”

David sat up straight.“Did you touch him?” he snapped.“I told you not to touch him!”He only realized belatedly how fiercely jealous he sounded.

Will gave a low laugh.“Don’t worry, your boy is still as untouched as when he walked in the door.We didn’t lay a finger on him, except to cuff him to a chair.”

David swallowed his surge of adrenaline and tried to sound cool as he said, “Good.”

“He called you a sadist.I can see why …You really have a thing for deflowering virgins, don’t you?”

“I guess,” David shrugged.“It’s fun to introduce them to everything for the first time.”

David heard Don call out, “Hey, Stevens, we were kinda busy, ya know!Stop yanking his chain and get back here!”

“Gotta go,” Will said and hung up.

David slowly closed his phone and stared up at his ceiling.He’d planned this evening to get Matt riled up and allow himself to cool down.It hadn’t worked.Instead, David had spent the entire evening wondering what Matt was experiencing, wishing he was there, wishing he hadn’t sent Matt there at all.What if it turned Matt off the idea?What if, even worse, Matt decided to join in?The image of Matt, Don’s cock up his ass and Will’s cock in his mouth, had haunted David all evening.Once, he’d even gone as far to get into his car to drive over there.Luckily, he’d come to his senses before leaving the parking lot.

_This is crazy.It’s time to finish this.Once I’ve had Matt, I won’t be so desperate for him.I‘ll take care of him, as I promised Will, but from a position of control.Like I did with Colby._

He wondered why the prospect didn’t make him feel happier.

 

Friday morning, David didn’t waste any time.When Matt walked into the shower room, David grabbed him, dragged him down to the end shower stall and shoved him up against the wall.Then he proceeded to kiss Matt breathless.Matt responded eagerly, pulling David even closer and wrapping his ankle around David’s calf.

“Did you like the show last night?” David asked against Matt’s neck.

“Missed you,” Matt responded, tugging David’s T-shirt out of the waistband of his jeans.

David pulled up Matt’s shirt and ran his hands up Matt’s back.“I bet it was really incredible, watching them.”

“Yeah.”Matt drew his fingernails lightly down David’s back. “They’re really good together.”

“I’ll bet they’ve been practicing a lot,” David chuckled.

“No,” Matt said, pulling up his shirt. “I meant overall.They’re really, you know, in love.”

“Sure.”David stroked one thumb over each of Matt’s nipples.

“I mean, you could feel it way before they got to the bedroom.”

“Umm-hmm.”David leaned forward and sucked Matt’s right nipple into his mouth.

Matt stuttered, like he was trying to say something else, then he gave up and sagged against the wall, his hands on David’s head as David teased his nipple.When David drew back, Matt yanked his T-shirt the rest of the way off, exposing his lovely chest to David’s mouth and fingers.

David teased Matt’s other nipple to steel hardness as his hands swirled ever downwards.He rubbed Matt’s muscular back, his straight hips, his firm ass. _Soon …_ David promised himself.

Straightening up, David took possession of Matt’s mouth again.Matt was running his hands over David’s ass and David didn’t make him stop.Instead, David shifted slightly so he could reach into his jeans pocket.

From his pocket, David pulled out a navy blue plug and showed it to Matt.This was a real butt plug, and would definitely reach Matt’s prostate.It was only about the thickness of a finger, but Matt’s eyes grew huge as he looked at it.He visibly swallowed.

“You want me to wear that all day?”Matt asked in a shaky voice.

“Yep.”David rubbed his body against Matt’s then murmured in his ear, “Show me your ass.”He stepped back and waited.

Sucking in a breath, Matt slowly pushed down his jeans and underwear and turned around.He put his hands against the wall and leaned over.

David ran his hands over the curve of Matt’s ass.“Such a sweet fuck-baby,” he said huskily.He ran one finger in between Matt’s ass cheeks and Matt shivered.With his other hand, he drizzled out some lube onto Matt’s asshole.He swirled the finger through the lube then pushed it slightly against the puckered opening.

Following the pattern of the other day, David alternated between soothing Matt and pushing in a little farther.Matt gasped but he opened much more quickly to David’s finger.

“There you go,” David said and began to rub Matt’s sweet spot.

“Oh, yeah,” Matt whispered and pressed his forehead against the wall.

“Like that, hmm?” David smiled.

Matt whimpered in response and pushed back against David’s finger.

David chuckled.“Not too much, right now.”

“More …” Matt begged.

“You need to be able to go to your job,” David said.“Otherwise I’d finger-fuck you until you couldn’t walk.”

Matt lifted his head.“I’ll call in sick …”

“Can’t have one of our techs unable to work,” David said with a dry chuckle.“Don would be quite unhappy.”

David pulled out his finger and Matt groaned in disappointment.

Smiling, David lubed up the plug then slowly pushed it into Matt.He adjusted it and Matt gasped. 

“You look so good,” David said.He pushed the plug again and Matt made a helpless, wanton sound that sent a jolt of arousal through David.

“Feel okay?” David asked, his voice annoyingly unsteady.

“Yeah,” Matt said and shifted.The plug moved inside him and he made that sound again and pressed his forehead back against the wall.

David stroked Matt’s ass cheeks, admiring the plug.Soon, very soon, that would be his cock.And he’d fuck Matt until he couldn’t stand, let alone walk.

“How am I gonna get through the day?”Matt asked breathlessly.“Will barely touched Don’s prostate and he screamed and exploded.”

“You’ll be okay,” David said.“Don is really sensitive.”

Matt stiffened.“You’ve … been with Don?”

“Yeah,” David said, trailing a finger lightly over the butt plug.

Matt shuddered and quickly turned around to put his back to the wall.“You have?”

“Sure,” David said, shrugging.He wanted to play with that plug more.“I’m the one who introduced Don to the whole idea.”

“Oh, anyone else?”

David wiped his lubricated fingers off on a nearby wall.“Just Colby and Charlie.”

“So I’m just another check-box on your list of office men to corrupt?”

David blinked.“No way.”

Matt folded his arms.

“Look,” David said quickly.“Charlie came to me, some sort of scientific experiment thing.Colby and Don, well, they were crimes of opportunity.”

“And me?”

David reached out and cupped Matt’s cheek.“Definitely pre-meditated.You’re not just a check-box.I haven’t wanted anyone this bad in a long time, maybe ever.”

Matt looked up at him through his bangs.“Really?That isn’t just a line?”

“Really,” David smiled, then he realized how true it was. _Damn, I really need to fuck him and get that over._

“You … sleep with the women on your team, too?”

“Hell, no,” David chuckled.“They’d murder me.”

“Hmm,” Matt said and reached for his shirt.

David put a hand on his arm, forcing him to pause.“Matt,” he said quietly.“As much as it might sound like it, I don’t sleep around.I haven’t been with anyone since … Since Charlie and Colby got kidnapped and got together.” _Wow, is that really true?No wonder I’m so wound up._

“No?” 

“No,” David said with a wry smile.“Been a long dry spell.”

“And I’m your drink?”

David pulled Matt close.“Don’t think that you’re just a convenient drink.You’re a fine microbrew in a world full of Bud.A glass of cold, delicious water among glasses of warm sewer water.Champagne among the rotten grape juice.”

A smile formed on Matt face, seemingly against his will.

“Now that we’ve beat that metaphor to death …” David said and stepped back.

Matt shook his head, but the smile remained on his face as he got dressed again.

“Wow,” Matt said as he pulled his jeans on then wiggled his ass.“That’s gonna be really hard to ignore.”

“If you need to jerk off, that’s okay, just let me know before you do.”

Matt grinned.“I’ll just come up to you and say, ‘Umm, excuse me, Agent Sinclair?I have a terrible hard-on because of the prosthetic penis you shoved up my ass.Do I have your permission to go masturbate?’”

David grinned back.“Oh, to see everybody’s face …”

“Yeah,” Matt chuckled.

They both finished tucking in their shirts and adjusting their clothing.

David asked, “You got any plans for the weekend?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna …”Matt paused and his eyes widened hopefully.“Oh!No, nothing important, screw it.”

David said huskily, “I’d rather screw you.”

“Oh, thank you, God,” Matt said fervently.“Just tell me when, where, how.I’ll meet you in the break room, stark naked, and handcuff myself to the coffee maker.”

David laughed.“No need for that.We’ll probably just meet at my place.I’ll figure out when and tell you tonight.”

“‘Til tonight then,” Matt said and touched David’s lips.He turned and walked out of the shower room.

David watched his ass as he left and wasn’t sure how he himself was going to get through the day.

 


	8. Working for the Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David watches Matt, from several vantage points.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 8 **  
**Characters: David/Matt Li **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: David finds a new playmate.  
Part 8 - Working for the Weekend  
David watches Matt, from several vantage points.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author! **  
A/N:** Started for the

  
[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/profile) [ **n3_challenge** ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/)  


for David's Birthday. Thanks to my betas.

 

**Part 8 – Working for the Weekend** ****

Matt lasted less than a half an hour with the butt plug before he signaled David and David nodded.David hid a smile and waited for Matt to return.He did, looking slightly dazed, and went back to work.Today he was using a computer at a desk that only had a wheeled stool to sit on.For the next while, David watched him sit up straight on the stool, then get involved in his work and slump, then do a little shudder of surprise and sit up straight again.

Just a little over an hour later, he signaled David a second time.David nodded and Matt hurried out of the room again.

When Matt signaled David less than an hour after that, David followed Matt to the bathroom.He found Matt in the last stall, leaning against the wall and breathing hard.

His eyes as he turned towards David were wide and slightly panicked.David shut the door behind them.

“That’s enough,” David said, stepping close.He rubbed his hand down the bulge in Matt’s jeans.Matt whimpered and pressed against his hand.David smiled.“I’ll take out the plug now.”

“Thank God,” Matt groaned, unzipping his jeans and shoving down his underwear.He turned around and David pulled out the plug.Matt groaned again and sagged.

“You are gonna be so much fun to fuck,” David grinned.

Turning back to lean against the wall, Matt muttered something unintelligible.

David smeared the lube from the plug onto his hand.Then he reached out and took hold of Matt’s hard cock.Matt gave a garbled whimper and thrust up into David’s hand.David grabbed a handful of toilet paper then began to jerk Matt off.Matt came quickly, moaning in relief.David cleaned him up, including his lubed ass, then his own hand.He gently pulled up and refastened Matt’s jeans.

“You were determined to wear it all day, weren’t you,” David stated, wiping sweat from Matt’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Matt whispered.

“My sweet willing boy,” David murmured, impressed by Matt’s determination.

“That’s me,” Matt said with a tired smile.

David stroked Matt’s cheek, just gazing at him for a moment. He wondered what Matt saw when he looked at him.Taking his hand away, David smiled self-consciously.“See you at five,” he said then slipped out of the bathroom.

 

The day dragged on for David.The team was tracking a child pornography ring and David was searching through piles of paperwork for some matching names.His mind kept wandering and he’d have to backtrack.

Colby even said, “Hey, wake up!”

“Sorry,” David said.“I’m really ready for the weekend, you know?”

Colby nodded in agreement.“You got plans?”

“Nothing definite,” David hedged.“You?”

“We’re probably gonna take Nena to Legoland again.You wanna come?”

David smiled and shook his head.“Next time.”

“It’s actually a really cool place,” Colby said then launched into stories about their last trip.David let Colby distract him for a while and actually got some work done.

At 5PM, David still hadn’t decided how he wanted the weekend to go.He’d decided a few things, but figured that he’d worry about the rest later.

Matt greeted him in the shower room with a smile and a daring kiss in public, where someone could have seen it.David took him back to the shower stalls for some real kissing. 

Once he got Matt, and himself, good and warmed up, David murmured, “You were so good today. So I decided to give you a treat.”

Matt’s eyebrows shot up.“What sort of treat?”

David smiled and unzipped his jeans.He pulled out his cock, which was already firming up in his hand.“On your knees.”

“Oh!” Matt said and dropped to his knees.He took David’s cock into his mouth almost faster than David could let go of it.David laughed in delight.

It was immediately apparent that Matt had never sucked cock before, but he got his lips and tongue figured out in short order, then went after the task with gusto.

“Slow down,” David laughed.“You’re not trying to suck my brains out my dick.”

Matt made a ‘why not?’ sound and continued to suck vigorously.

“Hey, hey,” David said, putting his hand on Matt’s head.“It’s not gonna melt if you don’t eat it all in one gulp.”

Matt chuckled around David’s cock and pulled back a little.

“There you go,” David said with relief.He didn’t want to shoot in two seconds.“Now use your tongue, there you go.And brace it with one hand.With your other hand … oh, yeah.Play with my balls … gently … there …”

David leaned back against the wall and watched the amazing sight of Matt on his knees, his head bobbing up and down, his soft mouth clamped firmly on David’s cock.David had always loved to see a white boy sucking him off.Even better was Matt with his impish eyes and eager hands.He felt damn good, too.

“Natural cock-sucker,” David said with approval.

Matt pulled his mouth off and rubbed his cheek against David’s cock long enough to say, “I have many hidden talents,” then he was back to licking and sucking and nuzzling.

“I can tell,” David said, stroking Matt’s hair as warm pulses of pleasure washed over him.“Oh, yeah …”

Taking a grip on a handful of Matt’s hair, David stopped Matt’s motions and began his own.Matt opened his lips wider, stuck out his tongue and let David slide in and out.Matt looked up and locked eyes with David.

“God,” David said hoarsely.“You look so good with my cock between your lips.Do you like that?”

Matt grunted an affirmative.

“If your ass is half as sweet as your mouth,” David said.“I may die a happy man this weekend.”

Matt smiled around David’s cock and David released his hair.Matt immediately went back to sucking up and down.

“Ten o’clock tomorrow morning at my place,” David said, somewhat breathlessly.“You like to play basketball?”

Matt gave a half nod.

“Good, then bring something to play basketball in, plus a regular change of clothes, and a toothbrush.”

Pulling off, Matt grinned up, his eyes alight.“Cool.”

“Back to work!” David said, grinning back at him. 

Matt didn’t need any encouragement but went quickly back to work.This time, David didn’t interrupt him, just watched and enjoyed the slurping noises as Matt worked his cock.Matt felt so good, far better than a first-time sucker should. _It’s just the anticipation,_ David told himself.

His body didn’t care what it was, just that it felt like heaven – if heaven was full lips, a square jaw, and being as willing as sin.

David would have liked to enjoy it for far longer, but the day of watching Matt’s struggles with the plug had David’s orgasm soon gathering in his balls.And he wasn’t wearing a condom.

“I’m close,” he panted.

Matt ignored him and continued to drive him higher.

“Matt!” David said, pushing against Matt’s head.

Matt made a negative sound and held on to David’s balls and hip, his mouth pounding relentlessly up and down David’s achingly hard cock.

“Mm-uh …” David tried again but his body took over.He clenched his hand in Matt’s hair and shuddered.He pressed his lips together, put his head back and bounced helplessly against Matt’s mouth.Pleasure surged out of his balls, shooting through his body as his cum shot out his cock.He pumped his cum between those eager lips, and Matt swallowed, milking David for more than he thought he had to give.Whimpers leaked out of the corners of both of their mouths.Matt sucked and sucked and sucked until there was nothing left.Then he continued to lick David’s softening cock through the tingling aftershocks.

“Matt,” David said, gasping for air.“You shouldn’t … you really shouldn’t.”

Matt gave him an impish grin, rubbing his cheek against David’s hip.“You taste like chocolate.”

David stared at him.“I fucking do not.”

“Okay, cum-chocolate, but you taste good.”Matt licked his lips.

David blinked.“That sounds kinda racist to me.”

“Not if it’s true,” Matt said.He got gracefully to his feet and kissed David, pushing the taste of cum into David’s mouth.It tasted regular to David, but he loved finding the taste of himself between those lips.

“See?” Matt said with a smile.

David smiled back and shook his head.“You’re a strange one.”

“I’m not the one tasting like chocolate.”

David chuckled and stroked Matt’s forehead and cheek.

Matt turned his face and kissed David’s hand, smiling.“That was fun.”

“Yeah,” David said.“Might just have to do that again sometime.”

“This weekend?” Matt asked.

“Got other plans,” David said.“And most of them involve you moaning my name while I ream your ass.”

“Very cool,” Matt said with a grin.

They fixed their clothing and David smoothed down Matt’s hair.

“Are you dancing tonight?” David asked.

“Yeah,” Matt said, giving him a sideways look.

David just nodded.He wanted to tell Matt not to dance, but he had no right.It didn’t make sense, anyway.Why should he care if Matt turned on a whole room of men?He’d been one of those men.It was probably good money, too.

David put a smile on his face.“See you tomorrow, and bring your ‘A’ game – basketball game, I mean.”

“I’ll bring my ‘A’ game, indeed.All ready for the moaning and reaming.”

David gave a genuine chuckle and followed Matt out of the shower room.They both still had some workday left.

 

After leaving work, David debated with himself for hours, but he finally gave in to his compulsion and went to the club where Matt would be dancing.

At the club, David found a table where he could see the whole room.He then watched everyone in the room with the eyes of an FBI agent.When Matt came out, David spared him one long glance then firmly turned his eyes back to the room.

A number of men seemed particularly mesmerized by Matt’s performance.He could understand that, but there were two men who rang warning bells in David’s mind.He wasn’t sure what about their body language said ‘danger,’ but it was there.

After Matt finished dancing, David applauded with the rest but kept his eyes on his two suspects.Green-shirt-with-beard left immediately, but Lakers-jersey stayed for another drink.David swore to himself as he realized that he didn’t know whether Matt usually went home right away.If he did leave right after his show, Green-shirt-with-beard was the biggest problem.If not, Lakers-jersey needed to be watched more.And what if they were working together?They had seemed to share a glance as Green-shirt-with-beard left.David swore to himself again and headed towards the back of the club.

He was met at the door to the back of the club by a bouncer with three inches and fifty pounds on him.David looked the bouncer up and down.He could take him but it might get messy.So instead, he pulled out his badge and said, “Move.”

The bouncer moved, probably more from spotting David’s sidearm than his badge. David pushed past him and headed for the dressing room.

After giving a cursory knock on the dressing room door, David pushed it open.On the other side, he found several surprised-looking dancers, but no Matt.

“Where’s M—J.J?” David demanded.

“David?” said a startled voice and Matt pushed back a curtain.“What are you doing back here?”

“Umm,” David said, flushing, his reasons for being here suddenly seeming insufficient.

“Hands up!” shouted a voice behind David.

Luckily, some of David’s brain cells were still functioning because he raised his hands instead of reaching for his gun.

“It’s okay,” Matt said quickly.“He’s a friend.”

“Turn around slowly,” the voice said.

David turned around to see the bouncer pointing a sawed-off shotgun at his chest.Another large man stood behind him, fists ready for a fight.

“Give me your gun,” the bouncer said. 

“No way,” David snapped.“I’ll show you my badge instead.That’s an illegal firearm.”

“Vlassy,” Matt said loudly, stepping between David and the bouncer.“This is a friend of mine.He … umm …”

David’s heart, which had been thumping since the bouncer appeared, suddenly lurched sideways as he saw the shotgun was now pointing at Matt.

“Put the gun down,” David snarled in his most forceful voice.

The bouncer blinked and lowered the gun.Matt stepped forward and pulled the gun away from the bouncer.He quickly uncocked the gun, put the safety back on and handed the gun back.

Matt turned around.“David,” he said, his voice dangerously even. “What are you doing here?”

David swallowed, seeing his whole weekend going down in flames, and more.“There were two guys in the audience.I recognized the signs and they seemed to be working together.I was worried about you.”

Matt’s eyebrows shot up.“As you can see, I’m well protected.”

“I can tell.”David did something he rarely did and let his embarrassment show on his face.“Sorry.”

Matt’s eyes softened a little and he said to the bouncer, “It’s okay, Vlassy.Nothing to worry about.”

“You sure?” the bouncer rumbled.

“Yeah, thanks.Good reaction time, though.”

The bouncer gave David a warning glance then left.

David turned to the other dancers who were still staring at him and said, “Sorry to frighten you.”He looked at Matt.“See you outside when you’re dressed?”

Matt nodded curtly and David slunk back out of the dressing room, feeling like an idiot.

Back out in the club, David quietly went to the bar and ordered seltzer water.He really wanted a shot of Jack Daniels but it would only add to this evening’s idiocy to drive drunk.

Twenty minutes later, Matt took the seat next to him without looking at him.

“What the hell was that all about?” Matt asked, signaling the bartender for a pineapple juice.

David had his answered prepared. “I know you could take care of yourself, but I thought someone to watch your back would be good.I should have handled it better.”

Matt nodded slowly, watching his drink being poured.“You should have.”

He got his juice and sipped it before finally looking at David.David was relieved to see a smile in Matt’s eyes.“Dieter, that’s the front door bouncer, he caught a guy trying to break into my car.The guy had a buddy who came to his rescue and they got away from Dieter and drove off.One was wearing a green polo shirt, the other a Lakers jersey.Your guys?”

David blinked then smiled and nodded.So his instincts hadn’t failed him after all.

“I’ve never had a knight in shining, um, Kevlar rush to my aid before.”

“Wasn’t wearing any Kevlar,” David mumbled.

“Good thing, then, that Vlassy didn’t have a quicker trigger finger.”

“Uh, yeah,” David said.

Matt smiled and leaned closer.“Were you worried about me?”

David flushed and tried to sound casual, “I just don’t want you to get messed up before tomorrow.”

“‘Cause you’re planning on messing me up tomorrow?”Matt asked, his eyes twinkling.

The words were out of David’s mouth before could stop them.“Why wait until tomorrow?”

Matt broke into a grin.“Why, indeed?”

“Come home with me,” David said, his mouth still running ahead of his brain.

Matt leaned even closer. “How could I refuse my brave but stupid knight?”

David grinned back, feeling a rush of emotion he couldn’t name.“I’m sure I have a spare toothbrush.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 9 **  
Characters:** David/Matt Li **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** David finds a new playmate.  
Part 9 - Straying from the Script  
The moment arrives.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author! **  
A/N:** Started for the

  
[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/profile) [ **n3_challenge** ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/)   


for David's Birthday. Thanks to my betas. 

**Part 9 – Straying from the Script**

David walked with Matt out to the parking lot, wondering what the hell had gotten into him. _Matt.Matt’s gotten into me.Now, I need to get him out._

He made sure Matt had his address, then waited until Matt got into his car.It wasn’t being overprotective.Someone had tried to bust into Matt’s car tonight, after all.

Getting into his own car, David tried to calm down and think rationally, to plan.His intent had been to hold off the fucking for as long as he could stand tomorrow, to play basketball with Matt, to watch a suggestive movie, to touch Matt enough to get him hot but not get him off.Then, only when Matt begged, his voice broken and desperate, would David fuck him into the floor.

Now, they were going to David’s apartment and straight to the sex and there was nothing planned about it.His heart was racing and he was gripping the steering wheel as if he could somehow regain control that way.

He drove to his apartment by memory, hardly aware of anything until he pulled into the parking lot.He parked and got out, watching silently as Matt hunted for a guest parking space.When Matt parked and got out, David turned and went towards his apartment door.Matt followed.David could hear his footfalls on the sidewalk as he hurried to catch up.David fumbled with his keys then got the door open.David stepped inside, flipped on the light, and turned around.Matt followed and shut the door behind him.

Then they just looked at each other.

Now that the moment was here, David found himself unaccountably shy.He hadn’t been shy about sex since he was a teenager, and hardly then.

“David,” Matt said softly, sliding his arms around David’s chest.“Everything okay?”

David looked down at Matt.David was good at holding his tongue, at keeping his emotions inside.Some people thought that he didn’t have emotions, but he’d just learned early that showing them led to pain and disillusionment.He should just shrug and pretend nothing was wrong.He should shove Matt up against the wall and take what he wanted, what Matt wanted to give.

Instead, David cupped Matt’s cheek.What was it about those dark, angular eyes looking up so trustingly into his that made him want to explain, to show that he did have feelings?

“I just …”He licked his lips nervously.“After all that wind up, I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

Matt smiled cheerfully.“Not a possibility.You could never disappoint me.No, I take that back – if you told me to leave right now, I’d be disappointed.But something makes me think you won’t do that …”

“‘Something,’ hmm?” David said, sliding his other arm around Matt.

“Something …” Matt said with a grin, taking David’s hand on his back and sliding it downward to his ass.

Smiling, David squeezed Matt’s ass.“Bedroom’s this way.”

David took Matt’s hand and tugged him towards the bedroom.David hoped that he’d made his bed that morning.

The bed was made, luckily, and David laid Matt down on it and began to kiss him.He reached down and pulled up Matt’s T-shirt.

“Sometime you’ll have to let me strip for you,” Matt said as David’s mouth moved to his neck.

“I want to unwrap my own present,” David said and tugged Matt’s shirt over his head.Tossing it aside, he sat up and pulled off his own shirt.He lay back down and slowly rubbed his chest against Matt’s, his mouth hovering over his.Matt raised his head and pressed his lips to David’s, while his hands ran down David’s back.

Matt dropped his head back to the mattress and smiled up at David.“What about my present?”

David just smiled and rolled off of him.David kicked off his shoes and quickly got rid of his socks, jeans, and boxers.Matt’s eyes swept over David’s body and he held out his hand.

Taking his hand, David kissed it then turned his attention to Matt’s jeans.David unzipped them and peeled them down Matt’s hips.Matt squirmed out of them like he had on stage, his movements made even sexier by David’s close view of them.David took off Matt’s shoes and socks and tossed them aside, then his jeans and his underwear.

He straightened back out on the bed and pressed his naked body full length against Matt’s naked one.

“Finally,” Matt murmured.

“Yeah,” David agreed.He pushed Matt’s bangs aside and kissed his forehead, then began to work his way downwards.

David took his time, his mouth and fingers thoroughly mapping Matt’s skin. _This may be the only chance I’ll have.Once he gets what he wants …_

But Matt didn’t seem in a hurry either, watching David with languid eyes, running his fingers over whatever part of David was closest at that time.David laid the flat of his tongue against Matt’s right nipple and dragged his tongue upwards.Matt gasped and trembled.

It wasn’t what David had expected.It wasn’t what should have happened.The sex should have been fast and fierce and urgent.Instead, it was slow and tender and unhurried.

David thoroughly aroused each nipple before moving on to Matt’s flat stomach.He sucked on Matt’s left hipbone, causing Matt to wiggle ticklishly.He rubbed his goatee over Matt’s cock and balls and Matt gasped and arched up against him.But David kept going downwards, exploring Matt’s muscular and lightly-haired legs.He licked Matt’s ankles and nibbled on his toes, remembering the eroticism of Matt’s bare feet during his striptease.

Sitting up on the bed, he looked up to Matt’s face.Matt was flushed, his eyelids heavy.

“Roll over,” David said huskily.

Matt quickly complied and David nipped up Matt’s legs, discovering that the backs of his knees were particularly sensitive, then skipped his ass and mouthed his way up his back.He lay on top of Matt, his cock fitting between Matt’s ass cheeks, and moved slowly, teasingly.

“What do you want?”David murmured in Matt’s ear.

“Fuck me,” Matt said, his voice warm.“Fuck me, David.Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

“You got it,” David chuckled.He rolled off of Matt and got some lubricant and a condom from his side drawer.

He returned to the bed and stroked Matt’s ass in anticipation.Matt’s experience with the two butt plugs would make this a lot easier and more pleasurable than it might have been.David had never had the chance to prep a lover as much, and he was glad that it had been Matt that he’d taken the time with.It would have been a shame to have only had one night with his delicious boy.

When David pressed a lubricated finger against Matt’s asshole, Matt welcomed it like an old pro.David slid a second finger in and began to stretch him.Matt only tensed up a little before relaxing again.

“You’re doing really well,” David said in approval as he prepped Matt’s ass for a larger invader.“I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

“I know,” Matt said.“I’m ready for you.”

“Not quite yet,” David smiled.“But soon.”David pushed a third finger inside Matt and Matt tensed up.

“Sorry,” Matt said with a little gasp.

“It’s okay,” David said and massaged and soothed him until he relaxed again.

When Matt was as ready as he was going to be, David pulled out and reached for a condom.He was surprised to find that his hands were shaking as he unrolled the condom down his cock.He added more lube to his hard cock, then positioned himself above Matt.

_Here we go …_ David pressed the head of his cock against Matt’s asshole, then began to push.He pushed millimeter by millimeter into Matt’s tight ass, stopping often to let Matt catch his breath.The hot tunnel around David’s cock felt so good, so _right_. 

“David,” Matt moaned. 

“God, Matt,” David breathed.

He hadn’t thought he’d ever find an ass that felt better than Charlie’s.But, as he nestled fully inside Matt, he had to bite his lip not to come right then.He dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand and desperately fought off his orgasm.He’d look like some bastard if he cut this short.

Matt squeezed his ass and David almost lost it.

“You doing okay?” David asked, taking a moment for himself as much as for Matt.

“Yeah …” Matt said, breathlessly, flexing and shifting underneath David like he was readjusting his whole body around David’s cock.

“You read for me to move?”

“More than …”

Propping himself up on his hands, David slowly pulled back, until he was almost out, and slid back in deep.That felt so good that he did it again.

“Ohhhh …” Matt moaned.David could feel Matt shivering underneath him, but he didn’t think Matt was cold.

“Matt?Baby?” David asked, pushing the hair away from Matt’s face.Matt’s eyes were closed and the most beatific expression was on his face.David grinned and stroked in again.

Each time David plunged into him, Matt made that helpless, wanton sound that had so enthralled David before.Matt also arched into each thrust and drew back on each down stroke.David had to shorten his thrusts so that he wouldn’t pull all the way out.He went slow for as long as he could, Matt shivering beneath him, but each incremental increase in pace felt even better than before, so David found himself speeding up, thrusting deep into Matt’s perfect ass with each stroke.

As he felt his orgasm rising, David propped his hands on Matt’s shoulders, pinning him down to the bed.With Matt held in place, David let loose, pounding into him with his full strength, pushing Matt deep into the mattress.

Matt made fists in the sheets and his whimpers grew louder and more frenzied.David thrust thrust thrust as Matt writhed under him.Then Matt cried out and David cried out and they were both coming, riding together over the crest of the breaking wave, then tumbling, churning, crashing down to land, wet and gasping, on the blissful beach of completion.

David’s arms trembled and he eased himself down to lie against Matt’s back.Matt’s whole body was trembling, his chest heaving with pants.Tenderly, David kissed Matt’s neck.Matt reached back and took hold of one of David’s hands.They lay together, still connected, their breathing slowing down as one. 

“David?” Matt asked, his voice shaky, raw.

“I’ve got you, honey,” David murmured.“I’ve got you.” __

_And I’m never going to let you go._

A jolt of fear and horror reverberated through David.He’d gone and fallen in love with his playmate.


	10. Love and Its Contradictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David admits his feelings to Matt.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 10 **  
Characters:**

David/Matt Li

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** David finds a new playmate.  
Part 10 - Love and Its Contradictions  
David admits his feelings to Matt.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author! **  
A/N:** Started for the

  
[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/profile) [ **n3_challenge** ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/)   


for David's Birthday. Thanks to my betas.  


 

**Part 10 – Love and its Contradictions** ****

Love had never been kind to David Sinclair.He’d learned early on that when you loved someone, they could make you do illegal and immoral things.David had been born with a strong sense of wrong and right, unlike the world around him.He’d loved his mother and as soon as he could walk, she’d sent him to buy drugs for her.He’d loved his brothers and they’d hit him and made him suck their cocks.He’d loved his sisters and they’d hit him and made him steal for them.He’d loved a few friends, and they’d always betrayed him in the end.He’d loved some women, even been married once, and every relationship had ended in fighting and bitterness.He’d loved some men, and had been used and thrown away again and again.

Only in the last year or two had David actually found people he really cared for – his team – that hadn’t hurt or betrayed him.Maybe it was just a matter of time.

Now, he’d fallen in love again, and it was only going to lead to pain and disaster.He would sell his soul to this love, and in return he would get nothing.

But, regardless of anything else he was, David was not a coward.

David lay against Matt and waited for his cock to soften enough to slip out of him.When it did, David gently shifted to one side and rolled Matt over onto his back.

“Hi,” David said softly, pushing hair out of Matt’s eyes.

“Hi,” Matt responded, smiling dazedly up at him.

“How ya doing?”

“Goood.”

“Worth the wait?”David said with smile.

“Yeah, but not waiting again,” Matt said, grabbing David’s shoulder.“Do it again?”

David laughed.“Give me a few minutes to recover.I’m not as young as you are.”

“Okay,” Matt said impishly.“I’ll start my stopwatch.”

David laughed again.“Baby, you don’t have a watch on.You’ve got _nothing_ on.”

“Except my necklace,” Matt reminded him.

“Yeah …” David said and fingered the pendant around Matt’s sweaty neck.

Matt tilted his head to one side.“Worth the wait for you?”

“You bet,” David said, but knew the smile on his lips didn’t reach his eyes.

“David?”Matt touched David’s face in query.“Was it that bad?”

“Hell, no,” David said.“It was incredible.It just … made me realize something.”

“What?”Matt whispered.

David’s throat tightened and his stomach heaved, but he took a breath and forced the words past his lips.“I love you.”

Matt stared at him.David waited, swallowing down nausea.

Emotions or thoughts flashed over Matt’s face, too fast to interpret.Finally, Matt whispered, “David, I’m straight.I’m not gay or bi.Straight.”

David grimaced.Not exactly the response he’d been hoping for.“Sure as hell haven’t been acting like it.”

“No, I haven’t.”Matt touched David’s cheek.“It’s you.”

David raised his eyebrows, struggling to keep his voice even.“You were a willing participant.”

“Yes, I know, that’s not what I mean.”

David pressed his lips tight, trying not to let out his pain and anger.

Matt gave him a sad smile.“At first I thought I might have a color fetish, but other black men didn’t do anything for me.Or maybe it was a bald thing.Or a cop thing.Or, I don’t know, a Bronx thing.But it kept just coming back to you.I appear to be turned on by women and one David Sinclair.”

David snapped, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Don’t get me wrong, watching Will and Don was incredibly arousing, but a big part of that was because they were so into it.But nothing turns me on as much as thinking about you, touching you, being _with_ you.”

“But you’re straight, remember?”David growled.

“I keep trying to remember that,” Matt said with a sigh.“Why should that be so hard to remember?”

David rolled away and sat up, putting his feet over the edge of the bed.He gripped his hands together and looked at them.“So you’re saying that you’ve had your Gay Jungle Fever fun and now you’re heading back to women.Okay, fine.”He shoved himself up from the bed and began to put on his jeans.“Glad to know I could scratch your itch.I’m gonna go on a walk.When I get back, be gone.”

“David, no,” Matt said, his voice shaky.“Don’t go.”

“Oh, you need one more fuck for the road?Sorry, this fuck machine isn’t for rent anymore.”

“Don’t say that,” Matt pleaded.“Don’t go like this.”

David spun back around to glare at Matt.“How would you like me to go?”

“Happy?Satisfied?”

“Fuck that,” David snarled.

Matt’s eyes stretched wide and he whispered, “When did this stop being a game?”

The question smacked David across the face and he closed his eyes.“Maybe it never was,” he said hoarsely.“Maybe I’ve been lying to myself the whole time.”

There was a strained pause, then Matt said softly, “Maybe we both have.”

David heard a creak from the bed, then Matt’s feet hitting the floor.David kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see Matt’s naked body or the expression on Matt’s face.He felt Matt come and stand next to him, felt the warmth of his body – distant, like it would always be now.

“David, I’m a scientist, I like things to make sense.And this thing?You and me, it doesn’t make sense.”

David started to turn away, but Matt’s hand on his chest stopped him.“David, look at me?”

David hesitated and Matt added, “Please?”

Opening his eyes, David looked down at Matt’s distraught face.David sighed.He wasn’t a forgiving person, but he knew that he’d forgive Matt anything. _Once again, love makes me its bitch.You’d think I’d know better by now._

“You should go,” David said softly. _While I still have a shred of dignity left._

“That was my mistake, see,” Matt said.“Expecting things to make sense.Life doesn’t make sense.Because ...” Matt took a deep breath.“ … Because I love you and I don’t know what to do about it.”

David blinked.

“Yeah, pretty sad, I know,” Matt said, smiling cautiously.“I’m a straight guy in love with a man.”

“I think …” David said dazedly.“That being in love with a guy makes you gay.”

“I’m not in love with ‘a guy,’” Matt protested.“I’m in love with _you_.”

“But—”

Matt touched David’s face.“I love you, David Sinclair, I have for a while.You’re smart and funny and sexy and there would be an occasional flash of the man underneath the shell and I wanted to find out more about him.You’re strong, core-deep strong, and look so good in Kevlar and loyal and—”

“You mean, you … even before we started …?”

“Yeah, I wanted to touch you, which confused the hell out of me.I wanted to talk to you more, so I made up excuses to talk to you.”

“I thought you were just the techs’ point man.”

“Only because I took on the role.”

Matt shivered in the cold and David’s arms automatically went around him.He regretted the action immediately, but didn’t remove his arms.Matt looked up at him.“I was envious of every woman you ever smiled at, every person you could just have a casual conversation with.I wanted to strike up a friendship with you, but I was … I was afraid of you, to be honest.I didn’t understand why I felt that way.I still don’t.

“Now we’re here,” Matt continued.“And I’m in love with you and you’re in love with me, and it’s all bad.”

“Bad?Why?” David said, feeling lost.“We’re in love.How can that be bad?Because we’re men?”

“Pretty much.I’m not homophobic. I think it’s the right thing for some people.Just not me.”

“Why not you?Why can’t we be together?”

“Because we can’t,” Matt said wistfully.“You don’t know my background.You don’t know what it would do to me.It would ruin my life.And it would confuse people.They’d think I was gay.”

“Matt …” David’s voice broke.He wanted to sag to the floor, he wanted to scream to the sky, he wanted to shake Matt until he made sense.Instead, he kissed him.

Matt kissed him back, warmly, and David could almost taste the love on his lips.

David pulled back and gazed down into Matt’s eyes.“I love you, Matthew Li.”

Matt gave him a shaky smile.“I’m glad.In spite of everything, I’m glad.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know.”

They looked at each other for a moment, and David felt this new reality settling over his shoulders.Matt loved him.That’s what mattered.David would do what Matt wanted, because that’s what David did.He’d make it go as well as it could for as long as he could, then it would end.He would still love, but love would fade on the other side.He’d learned to live in the good moments, and not anticipate the end.That would come on its own.

“Where do we go from here?” David asked quietly.

“As in, back to bed or as in, at work on Monday?”

“The second.”

“Same as we were, I guess,” Matt said with an uncomfortable shrug.“I don’t think I could be your friend at work without giving everything away.We’ll just … see each other when we can.”

David nodded slowly.“Ok.”

“That’s it?Ok?”

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know.”

David gave a quiet snort.“Don’t know much, do you?”

Matt’s lips quirked.“When truths contradict each other, I don’t handle it well.”

“Kinda like Charlie,” David said, with a sad smile.

“Kinda,” Matt agreed.“But there is one thing I do know.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s only Friday night, and we have all weekend to be together and forget the world outside.That’s if you want me to stay.”

“I want you to stay,” David said, and wondered how it was possible to be so happy while his heart was breaking.“I love you, Matt.”

“I love you, David.Come back to bed.”

A smile tweaked the corner of David’s mouth.“It’s my bed.You’d think I should be doing the inviting.”

“Okay,” Matt said with a tentative responding smile.“Wanna invite me?”

“Come to bed,” David said, running his hand down Matt’s bare back.“Monday is a long ways away, and I seem to recall someone asking me to ‘do it again.’”

“That would be me,” Matt said, and his relief shone on his face.“Me, a hundred times.”

“Now, I know I’m not up for a hundred times,” David chuckled.

“In the morning, I’ll make you an omelet, if you have some eggs.”

“I may have some.If not, I’ll just run down to the grocery store.We’re probably gonna need more lube, anyway.”

“Probably,” Matt laughed, and pulled David back to bed.

 


	11. Return to Normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David tries to follow Matt's lead.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 11 **  
**Characters: David/Matt Li  
Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: David finds a new playmate.  
Part 11 - Return to Normalcy  
David tries to follow Matt's lead.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****** Feedback: Feed the author! **  
**

 

**Part 11 – Return to Normalcy** ****

  
After what turned out to be an amazing weekend, with lots of sex and laughter and love, David and Matt went back to their normal lives.Monday was business as usual, with Matt on the opposite side of the room and even further away emotionally.Matt had warned him that this was how it had to be, but it still punched David in the gut.It was as if nothing had happened over the weekend, no incredible sex, no admissions of love, nothing.David felt raw and shaky.Colby asked him if he was okay.David shrugged and tried to take his cue from Matt.Everything was normal.

Two days later, Will cornered David.David had come over to play some basketball, but had more than half expected this conversation.

“How’s Matt?”Will asked.

David shrugged.“Fine.” 

Will eyed him.“You two finally get together?”

“Yeah,” David said, not pretending to misunderstand.The sooner he got this conversation over, the better.“Last weekend.”

“And?”

“And?And it was good, damn good.”David’s voice dropped lower.“But that’s it, he doesn’t want anything more to do with me, okay?So you can stop worrying I won’t take care of him.He doesn’t want me to.”

Will looked at him for a moment.“Do you love him?”

“That’s personal,” David snapped.

Will waited.David knew Will enough by now to know that Will could outwait a glacier. _Must be a hell of an interrogator._

David grimaced.“Yeah, I love him, but he still doesn’t want me.It’s payback for everything I ever did to Don or anyone else.There, happy now?”

Will’s lips twitched.“It’s a start.”Then his face sobered.“There’s more.”

David swore under his breath.He looked down at the basketball clenched tightly between his hands.“He says he loves me,” he said through gritted teeth.“But that we can’t be together because he’s not gay.”He looked back up and gave Will a defiant glare.

Will’s eyes widened then he said, very softly, “I’m so sorry.I really am.”

David could tell from Will’s voice that such a thing had happened to Will before, and the unexpected sympathy almost broke him.

“Let’s play,” David snapped and, dribbling the ball, pushed past him towards the basket.

 

After Matt’s distant attitude, David had expected to not see him again as anything more than co-workers.But on Thursday Matt dropped a note on his desk that said, ‘Pizza? My place?’

David’s heart started to pound in a ridiculous way.He made himself wait a whole five minutes before writing ‘7PM.I’ll bring beer’ on the note and returning it.Matt gave a slight nod.

It was lucky that it was already 5PM, because David wasn’t good for much after that point.What did this mean?Did Matt want to apologize, change his mind, pretend nothing had happened?Or did he just want a visit from his pet sex machine?And if that was the case, why didn’t that bother David more?

Leaving work about 6:30PM, David swung by a convenience store to pick up some beer.He found himself staring at the refrigerator case, wondering which beer would best convey his complex feelings about Matt’s invitation.Snorting in disgust at himself, David grabbed a six-pack of Sam Adams and headed to the cash register.

Matt’s apartment wasn’t too far from work, and David got there a few minutes early.He pulled into a free parking space and turned off the car.As he waited for it to be seven o’clock, he stared at the apartment building.He wasn’t a man who usually thought about relationships, but he couldn’t stop trying to understand how Matt could say he loved him then act with such disinterest.

At 7:01, David knocked on Matt’s door.The door swung open quickly and Matt was standing there, looking unexpectedly vulnerable in T-shirt, jeans, and bare feet.

“Umm, hi,” David said.

“Hello, hi,” Matt responded and stepped back.“Come in.”

Passing Matt, David walked into the apartment and looked around.It was a small place with stacks of books everywhere.In one corner was a pile of computer parts.There didn’t seem to be a TV, just a computer with a two big LCD monitors.It was a geek’s apartment, through and through.

“Nice place,” David said and set the beer down on a table partially covered by newspapers.

“Thanks,” Matt said.“I don’t really like it but it would be a pain to move, with all the books and stuff.”

David nodded.

Matt licked his lips.David’s eyes were riveted to that motion.

“David?” Matt questioned softly.

David met Matt’s eyes.Matt raised his chin and parted his lips and that was all the invitation that David needed.He grabbed Matt, shoved him hard against the wall, and drove his tongue between those lips.Matt moaned and melted against him.David pushed his knee up between Matt’s legs and Matt moaned again.

Breaking away from Matt’s mouth, David bit his way down Matt’s neck, leaving a trail of angry red marks.Matt’s hands roamed frantically over David’s shoulders and back then up over his shaved head.Matt was arching his back and pressing his lower body against David’s.His hips moved and David could feel the rub of Matt’s erection against his thigh.His own cock was quickly filling.

David lifted his head and snapped, “Supplies?”

“Bedside drawer,” Matt gasped.

“Don’t move!”David said and released him.He stalked through the apartment, found the bedroom and the nightstand, and right on top was an unopened bottle of lube and some condoms.David grabbed the lube and a condom and returned to the front room.

Matt was still where David left him, slumped against the wall, and David nodded shortly.“Take off your clothes and bend over the couch.”

Matt’s eyes widened even more but he quickly complied.As he undressed, David unzipped his own pants and pushed them and his boxers down.Matt, naked except for his necklace, positioned himself leaning over the back of the couch, his legs spread.David rolled the condom down his cock and quickly prepped Matt’s ass.Matt gave soft whimpers and gasps as David stretched him.

Then David was inside Matt, where he belonged, and everything was okay again.

“My sweet fuck-baby,” David growled in triumph and Matt gave a loud groan of agreement.

David pulled almost out then abruptly slammed back in.He began a fast, driving pace.Matt dropped his head, held onto the couch, and spread his legs even wider.David grunted and Matt gasped with each thrust.David braced one hand on Matt’s back, pinning him in place.With the other hand, David took hold of the necklace around Matt’s throat and twisted.The chain dug into Matt’s skin and Matt’s gasps grew more feverish.

David didn’t reach around to stroke Matt’s cock. He knew from experience that Matt didn’t need any help orgasming while David fucked him.Once, last weekend, he’d even orgasmed twice in one fucking, just from David pounding his prostate with the perfect angle and strength.Indeed, Matt was soon writhing underneath him, his breath coming in panting gasps.David released the necklace and put both hands on Matt’s hips.Pressing hard enough to bruise, David continued to pound, determined to hold out until Matt came.

It didn’t take long.Matt cried out and his ass clenched around David’s cock.He bucked wildly and only David’s hands kept him from bouncing off the couch.David let loose with his own barrage and an orgasm tore out of him.He gave a wordless roar and pumped four days of stress and anxiety into Matt’s welcoming ass.

A long moment later, they collapsed against the couch, and it wasn’t only David that was shaking.David felt tears sting his eyes.Keeping his arms wrapped around Matt, David let his wobbly legs give way and they sank to the carpet together, Matt’s back to David’s chest.David rested his cheek against Matt’s hair and rocked him back and forth.

“Matt, Matt, Matt,” David murmured huskily.

“God, I missed you,” Matt whispered back.“I missed seeing you twice a day in the shower room.”

“Yeah,” David said, rubbing his goatee against Matt’s hair.

“I wasn’t sure that you’d want to see me again, after what I said …”

“Matt,” David sighed.“I want to be with you.It’s that simple.”

“Even though I—”

“It’s that simple,” David interrupted firmly.“I’ll take you any way I can get you.”

“Apparently smashed over my own couch is how you get me,” Matt said with a chuckle. 

“Mm,” David said kissing Matt’s neck.“Hopefully other ways too.”

Matt turned his head and grinned over his shoulder.“Hopefully.”

Cuddling Matt closer, David said, “You know there’s no reason why we have to stop meeting in the shower room.I mean, not twice a day but … often.”

“You’d like that?” Matt said, sounding pleased.

“It’s not like anyone uses them for showers, anyway,” David said.

Matt laughed, and that simple sound sent a jolt of pleasure through David almost as strong as an orgasm.

“Now,” David said, smiling against Matt’s hair.“I believe I was lured here by promises of pizza …”

 


	12. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Will talk to Matt.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 12 **  
Characters:**

David/Matt Li, Don/Will

 **  
Rating:** FRAO, NC-17 **  
Summary:** David finds a new playmate.  
Part 12 - Talking  
Don and Will talk to Matt.  
 ** ** **Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
Feedback:****** Feed the author! **  
A/N:** Started for

  
[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/profile) [ **n3_challenge** ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/)   


for David's Birthday. Thanks to my 'wonderful' beta. *eg*

 

 

**Part 12 – Talking**

On Friday, Don said, “Matt?Join Will and me for a beer after work?”

Matt looked at him warily.“Are you asking as a boss or a friend?”

Don gave him a wry smile.“Which is more likely to get you to come?”

Grimacing, Matt nodded.He recognized a command appearance when he heard it.

“Good,” Don said with forced cheerfulness. 

Matt didn’t respond, just looked back at his computer.Last night had been so good with David.They’d spent the evening together, laughing, eating pizza, playing some computer games, and having sex twice.Matt pulled up the collar of his polo shirt to better cover the love bites on his neck.Now, Don was sticking his nose in it.Him and his boyfriend.Matt supposed it was inevitable.He’d have to go and drink a beer with them and let them say whatever they thought they needed to.He and David were just fine.Great, even.In fact, Matt planned to see if David wanted to go see a movie or something this weekend.

Grumbling to himself about well-meaning but interfering friends, Matt turned his attention back to his work.

 

With a sigh, Matt pulled into the parking lot of the bar that Don had given him the address to.It wasn’t the usual FBI bar and Matt just hoped to God that it wasn’t a gay bar.That would be awkward.

Matt saw both men and women in the parking lot, so at least it was a regular bar.It was probably just somewhere that Don and Will thought they could have a quiet talk. _Just let them have their say and get out of there._ He had some leftover pizza and a new computer game he was looking forward to.

He walked into the bar and spotted Don and Will in a back table.He gave them a nod and walked over.

“Hey,” Don said.“Thanks for coming.”

Matt gave him a dry smile.“Did I have a choice?”

“Of course you did,” Will said cheerfully.“Your choice was to come peaceably or get dragged here.”

Matt snorted and sat down.

They ordered three beers from the waitress and Will told a story from his day at work.Matt listened with half an ear.

The waitress put three beers down on the table then flirted with Don for a moment before moving away.Don smiled after the waitress and Will gave him a friendly shove.

They each took a long drink of their beers.Then Will and Don exchanged glances and Matt tensed.Don’s face settled into serious lines and Matt suddenly felt like he was in an interrogation room with Don.He’d seen Don’s earnest, friendly interrogation act often enough. _That’s not fair,_ Matt chided himself. _He’s always sincere._

“So, Matt,” Don said at last.“Will and I just wanted to let you know that we understand what you’re going through.”

“I’m not going through anything,” Matt lied.

Don continued as if he hadn’t spoken.“It wasn’t too long ago that I discovered that I was bi.It was a devastating revelation at first, but I survived it.”He gave Will a soft smile and took his hand.“Thanks to Will.”

Will squeezed his hand.

“I’m sorry that you had a bad time,” Matt said stiffly.

“It can be really scary at first, but I adjusted, and my family adjusted and now I’m happier than I’ve ever been.”

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Look,” Will said.“I think I understand.”

“Understand what?

“I understand what it’s like to be a son in an Asian family,” Will said.“To know what sort of expectations are put on you in terms of wife, family, kids.”

“My parents are pretty supportive,” Matt said coolly.“If I _was_ gay, they would be okay with it – not happy, no, but they wouldn’t kick me out of the family or anything.”

A dark look crossed Will’s face and Matt winced.

“Sorry,” he said lamely.

“So, what’s the problem?” Don asked.

“No problem,” Matt said, annoyed.“I’m just not gay.”

Will said, “Watching Don and I together, that didn’t turn you on?”

“Of course it did,” Matt snapped.“Watching two lesbians together would turn me on, ‘cause it’s sex, okay?But that doesn’t make me a lesbian.”

“So,” Will said, his exasperation obvious.“What is _your_ definition of being gay?”

“It’s a person attracted to others of the same gender,” Matt said with what he thought was admirable patience.“A man attracted to men.”

“And you?”

“I’m not attracted to men.”

“David’s not a man?”

Matt grimaced with his own frustration.He turned sideways and looked across the room.Spotting a muscular man with a woman draped over him, Matt pointed towards him.“See that guy?Do you find him attractive?”

Will and Don looked at the man thoughtfully.

“Not bad, in a Ken Doll sort of way,” Will said and Don nodded.

Matt smiled in triumph.“Doesn’t do a thing for me.You’re gay, I’m not.”

Will and Don exchanged glances.

“What about the woman?” Don asked.

“What?”

“The woman feeling up his muscles.”

Matt turned back to look. The woman had bleach-blond hair and a tight sequined skirt.Long legs, straight hips, no ass to speak of.

Matt shrugged.“Not particularly.”

“Me either,” Don said.“Does that mean I’m not bi and you’re not straight?”

“She’s just not my type.”

“So the guy’s just not your type either.Doesn’t mean anything.”

Matt frowned.His eyes flashed around the room and he was able to say honestly, “No guy in this place is attractive to me.”

“So you’re just particular,” Don snapped.“Doesn’t change the fact that David’s a man and that you want to do _man_ things with him.”

“It’s not like that,” Matt protested.His heart was starting to pound.

“What is it like, then?”

“David’s special.”

“We’re all special,” Will said wryly.“However special, David still has guy plumbing and you’re not exactly uninterested in that fact.”

“I can’t believe that David would talk to you about that,” Matt growled.

“We didn’t talk details,” Will reassured him.

“Look,” Don said.“David’s our friend.We just want him to be happy.He deserves that, okay?”

“Of course, he deserves that,” Matt said hotly.

“You deserve to be happy, too,” Don said.

“But he’s hurting,” Will said very gently.“You’re both hurting.And you’ll continue to be hurting until you overcome your denial.You’re bisexual.You’ve got to face it.”

“No, no,” Matt gasped.“ _No!_ ”Nausea was rising into his throat and the room wobbled.“I … gotta go.”He stood up.

“Matt—” Will reached out a hand.

Matt jerked away from Will and stumbled towards the door. _It’s the beer, it was strong beer._ After colliding with several people, he finally made it into the parking lot and looked around desperately for his car. _Just need to get home, that’s all._

Spotting his car, he staggered towards it.It seemed to move away from him the closer he got.Finally, he reached the car and grabbed hold of the nearest door.With his other hand, he wrestled the keys out from his pocket.

He felt like he was being torn apart inside.His chest was full of beasts that were scratching and clawing and ripping each other.

He’d always known what he wanted, where he was going, how he was going to get there.

He should be able to analyze the situation rationally, break it apart and approach it like a computer problem.Maybe he really was bisexual.Would that be so bad?Why would be that be so bad?Why did that suspend him over a chasm of bubbling horror?

He should be able to be rational.

He should be able to …

He should …

The keys fell from Matt’s hand and, closing his eyes, he sank to the ground.He wrapped his arms around his knees, leaned his forehead against the car and shook.

Matt had no idea how long he sat on the cold ground of the parking lot, drowning in formless, wordless terror.He heard voices drip around him and spatter on the pavement.Someone touched him and he flinched and shook harder.

“Matt?Honey?”It was the one voice that could penetrate. _David._ “Baby, let me help you.”Hands, familiar hands slid under his arms.

“I’m so sorry, David.We were just trying to help,” said another voice.

“I know,” David growled.“That’s why I’m not shooting you right now.Help me get him into my car.”

Another pair of hands touched Matt and he cried out in fear and struggled away.

“Okay,” David said tightly. “Just – Here, get my door open.”

Matt heard a beep, then David was lifting him up.Matt kept his eyes closed and held tightly to David.

“C’mon, honey,” David said.“Just walk a little bit for me.Just to my car.I’ve got you.”

Matt’s legs moved automatically, then David pushed down his head and Matt sat on a car seat.David buckled him in.

David shut the door and Matt heard him say, “Get his keys.Take his car and follow me to my apartment.”

“David, we thought if we just pushed …” another voice said.“We’d no idea he’d react like this.We’re really sorry.”

“We all are,” David said tiredly.

Matt must have blacked out for a time because the next thing he was aware of was being carried into David’s apartment by several pairs of arms.He let his eyes drift back closed, weighed down by misery.

The next thing he was aware of was lying in David’s bed.He recognized the feel of the sheets and the smell of David’s laundry detergent.It was dark and David was crawling into bed behind him.David put his arms around Matt and pulled him close.

Matt cuddled back against him, but it wasn’t enough. 

“… need …” he whispered.

“What do you need, honey?Just tell me.”

“…in…”

“In what?”

“…you…in…me…”

David drew in his breath.“Are you sure?You’re not really—”

“ _Please_.”

“Sure, baby, sure.”

David kissed the back of Matt’s neck then gently undressed him.Matt heard him get out of bed and he shivered with the loss of David’s warmth.A moment later, David climbed back into the bed and began to massage Matt’s back and ass.

“David … _need_ …” Matt whimpered.

“Okay, okay.”Then David’s fingers were at his asshole, preparing him.Matt waited anxiously.

David’s familiar cock pressed against his ass then sank into him and Matt shuddered in relief.Only now could he feel David was truly with him.David nestled inside him and didn’t move.The mindless, paralyzing horror began to recede and Matt could breathe again.

The first breath came out in a huge sob.

“Shh,” David said, his voice shaky.“It’s okay, you’re safe.”

Another sob.

“They’ll never talk to you like that again, baby,” David said, running his hand soothingly down Matt’s arm.“Nobody will, ever.It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Matt tried to breathe normally but a third sob escaped.

“I don’t need anything but what we have, Matt, really,” David said.

“They … they said I was hurting you,” Matt whispered.

“No, baby, no.It hurts me more to see you like this.I don’t need anything else.Nothing public or anything like that.Just you and me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Matt whispered.“I love you.”

“I love you, too, honey,” David said with a squeeze.“That’s all that matters.”

“Are you—”

“ _All_ ,” David said firmly.

“Okay …” Matt sighed, the tightness in his chest releasing.

He just wanted to stay here, in David’s warm arms, secure in his love for David and David’s love for him.They didn’t need labels or names for their relationship.No one else needed to know.This was their special thing.Their separate from the rest of the world thing.

He took hold of David’s hand, breathed deeply, then began to slowly rock his pelvis.

 


	13. Time's Peaks and Valleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matt have good times and bad times.
> 
> (Note this chapter jumps forward to the events of Janus List, skimming over quite a few stories in my Watson 'verse that haven't been posted here yet.)

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 13 **  
Characters:**

David/Matt Li

**  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: David finds a new playmate.  
Part 13 - Time's Peaks and Valleys  
David and Matt have good times and bad times.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
****Feedback:** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Started for the

  
[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/profile) [ **n3_challenge** ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/)  


for David's Birthday. There will be one more chapter after this.  Thanks to my beta.  
Revised and reposted, after it got looked at by my other beta, AKA the tense-Nazi. *MWAH!*

 

**Part 13 – Time’s Peaks and Valleys** ****

David treated Matt like glass for the rest of the evening on Friday and through Saturday morning, until Matt yelled at him to stop.When David protested, Matt promptly took David down with a smooth martial arts move then tickled him.David had to concede that Matt had recovered and the rest of the weekend went well.They spent it together, watching movies, playing basketball, making love, just about anything but talking about why Matt had collapsed on Friday.It seemed very important to Matt to _not_ talk about it and David was willing to do anything to prevent a repeat of that awful moment when he’d seen Matt balled-up and shaking in a bar parking lot.He didn’t blame Will and Don.When he’d finally got Matt to sleep on Friday night, he’d called Don and gotten a line by line recitation of the conversation.It had seemed fairly gentle and Don, Will and David had all been at a loss to explain why it’d sent Matt into utter shutdown.Will had offered several theories, but they all required talking to Matt to verify.And talking about it was not possible at the moment.David had to wonder if it would ever be possible.

Monday at work was back to normal, as if nothing had happened.David did his best to resign himself to this split existence.Matt was giving him little other choice.

 

Two weeks later, David and Colby were sitting in a car, staring with boredom at a suspect’s house, when Colby said, “So …” in a tone of voice that set off alarm bells for David.“J.J.?”

“Hmm?” David said, looking out the window into the darkness.

“The fabulous J.J.?You know, Matt Li?”

David made a non-committal sound and continued to look out the window.Maybe Colby just wanted to talk about Matt’s dance.

“Are you and him …” Colby said, “Umm … seeing each other?”

“I see him every day,” David said.“So do you.”

“C’mon, man, that’s not what I meant and you know it.”

David just shrugged.He knew Colby was fishing and wasn’t going to give him anything to work with.

Colby gave a frustrated snort.“Look, have you done it with the guy or not?”

“Done what?”

“Dammit, David.Sex!”

David grimaced and relented.He turned to Colby. “Yeah.”

“Oooh,” Colby said, grinning.“Cool.”

“How’d you guess?” David grumbled.He’d thought he’d been very careful.

“I’m a good observer of people, I see things … Okay, Megan figured it out.”

David winced.Even more people knowing.Matt would not be happy about that.

Colby continued, “Yeah, only when she asked me whether something was going on between you and Matt did I start seeing it.”

“Damn,” David grumbled.

“Hey, I didn’t tell anybody,” Colby protested.“But I don’t see what the big deal is.Matt’s a fine piece of ass.”

“Don’t call him that!” David snapped.

Colby’s eyes widened.“You’re in love with him.”

David swore under his breath.

“What’s the problem, Sinclair?” Colby said, a big smile returning to his face.“I’m happy for you!”

“Happy about what?” David snapped.“Happy that I have to pretend all day not to care about him, have to keep it secret because he doesn’t want anybody to know?Happy that he tells me he loves me but doesn’t want to admit that he’s bi?That when Don and Will pushed him to admit it, he had a total nervous breakdown?”

“Shit …” Colby breathed.He stared at David for a moment then repeated, “Shit.”

“Pretty much,” David said bitterly.

“I don’t get it …”

“None of us do.I don’t think that even Matt understands it.He just can’t cope with the idea.”

“But … he said he loves you?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good, right?”Colby said hopefully.“That’s something.”

David gave him a wry smile.“A lot more than just ‘something.’It makes all the rest of the play-acting worthwhile.”

There was a moment of silence, then Colby said, “You told Don and Will but didn’t tell me?”

“I, umm, asked them for a favor, so they had to find out.”

“What favor?”

Abruptly, David relaxed and gave Colby a smile.He was relieved that he could finally talk about this with his other best friend.Maybe Colby would have some particular insight, being in love with a geek himself.

“So, it all started the Monday after we saw him dance …”

 

As the weeks then months went by, David figured that Matt’s interest would wane, or that he would decide David just wasn’t worth the psychological strain.However, instead of trailing off, David and Matt got together more and more often.Sometimes, it was just a quick fuck in the shower room, sometimes it was beers after work with no sex at all.Matt wasn’t interested in fucking David, though David continued to ask. They grew closer in every other way.With Colby increasingly wrapped up in Charlie and in his little girl, David felt a need to find a new best friend.However, he and Matt continued to keep their relationship, whatever it was, secret.Even just the fact that they were friends.They never spoke to each other in the office except on work matters.Plans for the evening or weekend were arranged via email or notes.David never met any of Matt’s friends and Matt never met any of his.

Every day, David had a dozen things he wanted to tell Matt about, things that Matt would be amused by or interested in.Against policy, David logged on regularly to an outside website so he could email Matt tidbits and sexy suggestions.Matt responded in kind.David couldn’t help but be impressed by Matt’s acting abilities, because the Matt that David knew through email and after work was worlds different than the at-work Matt.

Every time Matt danced, David was there, watching the audience.He identified himself to the bouncers and bar staff as Matt’s bodyguard, but didn’t protest too much when people called him Matt’s boyfriend.Matt stopped dancing after a while, though he never explained why to David.

David was learning how Colby had felt, back when they were fuck-buddies.He was learning what it was like to want and be denied, to wait on another’s whim, to be rationed like a drug.Matt insisted on making it clear that they weren’t exclusive, that the other was welcome to go find other lovers, but David wasn’t really interested.He went out with girls a few times but he wasn’t into it, and the girls could tell.The idea that Matt might be seeing a woman made David anxious.The idea that Matt was seeing other men made David angry and sad and nauseous.He didn’t know that Matt was seeing anyone, male or female, but he feared it, feared the moment that Matt would find someone else.David stayed faithful to Matt, even though it was meaningless.

The only exception for David was the extended weekend in Watson with his old lovers.That was wonderful fun and a huge relief for him, but afterwards, he wished for Matt even more.It brought home to him the difference between sex for fun and making love.

When Will got shot in the head, David called Matt from the hospital parking lot, just to hear his voice and make sure he was okay.He thanked God that Matt wasn’t in a job that would normally bring him into the line of fire.Unless they had another office rampage.

Matt and David both attended the Eppes’ double wedding, but sat a few seats away from each other.Watching the open joy on the four grooms’ faces made David’s teeth ache with envy and his fucking of Matt that night was particularly rough.

Then Colby was arrested for being a traitor and everything David did was rough. He had one night with Matt—one half of a night really—then Matt said he wasn’t David’s punching bag and walked out.David fell into a deep, dark hole.

 

Wrinkling his nose, Matt stood on the doorstep to David’s apartment.He could smell the alcohol and vomit from here.It was as bad as he’d feared.

After the revelation that Colby had been a traitor for years, the entire department was required to speak to an internal investigator and a department shrink.David had talked with the investigator, though he’d frightened the woman to death, but refused to see the shrink.He was put on administrative leave until he talked to the shrink – and then only if the shrink okayed his return.Matt had seen David the night of Colby’s arrest and had walked out with some nasty bruises when he’d tried to reason with David.He’d waited a few days but David hadn’t called or emailed him.Matt began to call and email him, tentatively at first but then with increasing urgency.It was going on two weeks now and David didn’t seem like he was going to give in, to either the requirement to see the shrink or to Matt’s attempts at reconciliation.Don had lost two members of his team in one horrible day.And David had lost both of his best friends.

Standing now outside David’s apartment, Matt recognized that he’d let pride keep him away too long.He was going in this time and if David wanted to throw more punches at him, he’d duck then pin him to the ground until he could talk to him. 

He knocked.

No answer from inside and Matt knocked louder.“David?” he called.“David, it’s me.”

Matt heard a soft groan, but no movement.Grimacing, he dug out his key and unlocked the door.The smell that escaped from the room made Matt gag.“David?”

Matt shut the door and let his eyes adjust to the gloom. The front room was littered with empty pizza boxes and beer bottles.The only light in the room was from a sports show on the big screen TV, but the sound was turned off.Matt had to blink several times before he realized that the crumpled pile of clothing on the floor was actually David.

“David?”Matt picked his way over the newspapers and dirty plates until he reached David.He crouched down next to him.“David?”

David’s eyes opened and slowly focused on his face.“No,” David whispered.

“‘No’ what?” Matt asked.

When David didn’t respond, Matt got back to his feet.He found a semi-clean kitchen towel and shoved some dirty dishes aside so that he could dampen it from the faucet.He went back to David and sat down next to him.He put one arm around David, ignoring the smell, and began to gently wipe his face.

“No,” David said again.

“What is it?” Matt asked, wiping away dried vomit and salty tears tracks.

“Fucking traitor,” David slurred.

Matt sighed.“Yes, David, he is.But he’s gone now, he’s in jail.That’s past.”

“Shit ‘bout duty,” David grumbled.“All bullshit.”

“David, honey, don’t worry about that now.When’s the last time you ate?”

“Traitor …”

Matt started to stand up again to rewet his cloth but David suddenly grabbed him, crying, “Don’ go!”

“It’s okay, I’m just gonna—”

“Don’ go!” David cried louder, clutching at him.

“Okay, okay,” Matt said, sitting back down.“I’m not going anywhere.”He put his arms around the larger man and pulled him close.

“Lost you …” David said hoarsely.

“Never,” Matt said, stroking David’s head.His usually smooth scalp was rough with stubble.

“Lost him, lost you,” David mumbled.“But they took my gun.”

“Took your …” Matt swallowed and thanked God for whoever had thought to take the gun away from the angry and despondent agent.“David, David, I’m so sorry I stayed away for so long.”

“Lost you …” David repeated.

“No,” Matt said firmly.“Now, you need sleep, a shower, and some food.” _What order?_ Then he realized that David was trembling, and decided that quality sleep was the first thing David needed.

“I’m going to get you a glass of water,” Matt said.He extricated himself from David’s grip, firmly ignoring David’s whimpers of loss, and went to the kitchen.He had to wash a glass before he could fill it with tap water.LA water wasn’t the best, but it would probably be better than whatever David had been drinking.He took the glass back to David and helped him drink some of it.Then he went into David’s bedroom.He stripped the dirty bed sheets and found some clean ones beneath an over-turned chair.He made up the bed and returned to David.

David was contemplating the glass of water with annoyance.“Lousy beer.”

“It’s water,” Matt explained.“Now can you get up and walk to the bedroom?”

“Why?”

“You need some sleep,” Matt said, trying to tug David to his feet.

“Don’t like sleeping,” David mumbled.“I keep waking up ‘n nothing’s changed.”

“I know,” Matt said.“But this time will be different.”

“How?” David asked, squinting at him.

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

David nodded thoughtfully and, to Matt’s relief, got to his feet.

They went into the bedroom and David started to crawl into bed. 

“Clothes off first!” Matt ordered.

David blinked at him.

Matt shook his head.“Not sex, not with you in that shape.I just don’t want to get the clean sheets all dirty.”They’d get dirty anyway but he didn’t want to try to get David to shower until he’d had some sleep.

“Oh,” David mumbled then stripped.Matt winced as he saw the state of David’s body.How could someone go so downhill in just two weeks?

“Into bed now,” Matt said then kicked his shoes off and climbed into bed after David.He let David settle then nestled in against him, his back to David’s chest, in their favorite sleeping position.

“Matt?” David said.

“Yes?”

“Hi,” David mumbled.

“Hi,” Matt replied with a smile.He relaxed and waited for David to drop off.

Finally, David fell into a heavy sleep and Matt was able to slip out of his arms.He looked at David for a long moment, his dark forehead still pinched in sleep, and chastised himself again for abandoning David when he needed him most.Turning away, he rolled up his sleeves and attacked David’s filthy apartment like a penance.

 

When David woke, he felt a rush of disappointment.Matt’s presence had just been a dream.Then he heard a familiar laugh.He quickly crawled out of bed and found Matt at the kitchen sink, elbow deep in dish suds, and the little side TV tuned to some weird British cartoon.

Matt looked up, chagrined.“Sorry, did I wake you?I haven’t seen Danger Mouse in ages and it’s so— Oof!”

It had taken David just that long to cross the gap of space between them, wrap his arms around Matt and squeeze.

“Sleep well?” Matt wheezed.

“Sure,” David mumbled.“But I smell like shit.”

Matt laughed.“Glad that I didn’t have to say it!”

“I’ll go take a—”David’s jaw dropped as he saw the rest of his apartment.The last he’d been aware of it, it had been knee-deep in garbage and mess, and now it looked like he’d just had an army of maids through here.

“Wow!” David said.“This place looks … How long have I been asleep?”

“Four hours,” Matt said, scratching his nose with a forearm as he held his wet hands over the sink.“I was thinking about calling a laundry service.”

“A _laundry_ service?”

“Yeah, you really need laundry done and I didn’t want to take it to a laundry mat, because you’d probably wake up when I was gone and I’d promised I’d be here.”

“Thank you,” David said with another squeeze.

Abruptly, a flush of horror rose into David’s face and he stepped away.“Oh god, I seem to remember something about hitting you.”

Matt turned from the sink and looked at him.“Yes, you did.”

“God, Matt, I’m sorry!”

Matt shook his head.“If you’d read any of my billions of emails or listened to any of my billions of voicemails, you’d know that I forgive you for that.”

David grimaced.“Not really been reading email or answering the phone.”

“I noticed.”

David ran a hand over his face and was surprised to feel almost a full beard there.Had it really been that long?“Damn, Matt, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Matt said, touching David’s face with wet fingers. “I understand, I do.I’m sorry I didn’t come over here earlier and make sure you were okay, instead of being stubborn.”

“A trait we share,” David said wryly.

“Yup.”

“Well, I really, really need a shower.And a shave.”

Matt ran a thoughtful hand over David’s beard.“Maybe not shave that off just yet.Could be … interesting.”

David laughed, a sound that felt raw and rusty but it was a laugh nonetheless.He hadn’t lost everything after all.“Okay, baby, I’ll keep the beard for now.”


	14. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Matt reach a crossroads.

**Title:** David's Birthday Surprise, Part 14 of 14 **  
**Characters: David/Matt Li **  
**Rating: FRAO, NC-17 **  
**Summary: David finds a new playmate.  
Part 14 - Anniversary  
David and Matt reach a crossroads.  
******Disclaimer:****** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. ******  
**Feedback:**** Feed the author!  
**A/N:** Started for the

  
[ ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/profile) [ **n3_challenge** ](http://community.livejournal.com/n3_challenge/)  


for David's Birthday. Thanks to my beta.

 

**Part 14 – Anniversary** ****

Two days after Matt dragged him back to life, David shaved to his normal smooth head and goatee, and called the FBI shrink.The session with the shrink was grueling, but she okayed him to go back to work, as long as he returned for more sessions.David went back to work, still angry and barely-in-control, but mostly functional.He sent Matt the complete DVD boxed set of Danger Mouse in thanks.

When Colby was exonerated, and it turned out he was a hero instead of a traitor, it took David a long time to adjust.He’d just about gotten over the shock of Colby’s betrayal of his country only to find out that it was a betrayal of an entirely different kind.David kept Matt close those first few days.But eventually things had to go back to some sort of normal, and he and Matt returned to their previous pattern.

About a month after Colby’s return, Matt said to David, “I can’t do this anymore.”

“Movie’s not that bad,” David said as they sat side by side on his couch, their feet up on the coffee table.“But we could—”

“No,” Matt said, pausing the movie and turning to David.“I mean us, this.”

David felt the blood rush from his face.“I thought … I thought we were okay again.”

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Matt sighed.He rubbed his cheek.“Do you know what today is?”

David frowned, trying to think over the pounding of his heart.“Well, yesterday was my birthday, but we already—”

“Today is our anniversary.”Matt said.“One year ago today, you saw me dance for the first time.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s right.But what do you mean that you can’t do this anymore?”

Matt looked at him squarely.“What have we been doing for the past year?”

“Becoming lovers and friends?”

“Sometimes, and not even friends in public.”

David folded his arms.“You’re the one that set the boundaries.”

“I know.”

Matt looked down at his hands and was silent for a long moment.David waited, concentrating on continuing to breathe.

Finally, Matt said, “I want to be with you, all the time.”

David swallowed.“I want that, too.”

“I want to be able to hang out without people wondering what we’re doing together.I want to make love whenever the mood strikes either of us.I want to sleep in the same bed, share kitchen cleaning duties, get our laundry mixed up.”

“Me, too,” David whispered.

“But I can’t be your boyfriend.”

David’s gut twisted.“Why not?”

“Because I can’t,” Matt said.“I’m not gay.”

David bit his lip.That particular argument seemed to come automatically from Matt’s mouth.David had given up arguing about it. But … maybe it was only wishful thinking, yet David thought that Matt sounded a tiny bit less certain every time he said it, a tiny bit more questioning.

“So,” David said with outward calm.“You don’t like how things are but aren’t willing to change them.What do you suggest?”

Matt put his hand on David’s leg.“What about … roommates?”

David blinked. “Umm, just-friends roommates?”

“Right, to the outside world it will be two hetero guys sharing rent.But we’d know that we’re living together and sharing a bed.”

David stared at Matt, trying to decide how he felt.What Matt was proposing was more deception but … “Would we be friends?I mean, let other people know we’re friends?”

“Sure.Maybe not at first, but we could become friends.”

“At work?”

Matt pressed his lips together, looking a little anxious, then nodded.

David grabbed Matt and gave him a big smacking kiss.“You know that Matt kid,” he said with a huge smile.“I always thought he might be a cool guy.”

“That David guy,” Matt said, grinning back.“Could be an okay roommate.”

“We’ll fight over whose turn it is to do the dishes.”

“And who left the front door open so the cat got out.”

“We have a cat?”

Matt shrugged.“So it’s the neighbor’s cat and it got _in_.”

David laughed.“Would help if you stopped feeding him tuna.”

“It’s my tuna.And hey, weren’t you supposed to go to the grocery store?”

David laughed again and pushed Matt down on the couch.He lay down on top of him, grinning.“So, we’re gonna share a bed?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Matt said, squirming teasingly under David.“But I bet you’re a blanket stealer.”

“I’m gonna be the only blanket you need, babydoll,” David purred and nuzzled Matt in that special spot on his neck.As always, Matt melted and the movie was forgotten.

 

They planned it carefully.Everyone at work knew that Matt was saving up to go back to school.He’d complained about the cost often enough.He now spread it around the office that he was thinking about finding a roommate to help him with rent.David then grumbled to a random co-worker that his landlord had raised his rent, and that he hated his apartment anyway.He’d really like something closer to work.

Megan, supposedly, was the person who happened to find a ‘great place’ not too far from work – a three-bed, two-bath townhouse for less than David and Matt had been paying on their rents. In reality, it was David who’d heard about the townhouse.A guy he knew in the LAPD had told him about a new nice housing complex that was going up in a somewhat grungy part of town.The landlord was part of a big effort to ‘gentrify’ the neighborhood, but it still had a ways to go.So, the landlord was giving an unofficial ‘cop discount’ to new renters to get a little additional unpaid security.David called and FBI agents counted as cops in the landlord’s eyes.

Matt and David went together to check out the townhouse, feeling like newlyweds.However, they were very careful to convince the landlord that they were just friends looking to share rent.

They loved the place.The two-story townhouse was on the end of a four-unit building inside a large complex, so they would only have to share one wall with a neighbor, but still have the buffer of nice housing around them.The complex even had a swimming pool.The townhouse’s downstairs was a large open area with plenty of space for Matt’s bookshelves.The kitchen was small but up-to-date.There were hookups for a washer and dryer and David smiled to himself when he thought about Matt’s desire to mix up laundry.They mentally mapped out the master suite as their bedroom, plus one bedroom each for an office or just ‘personal space.’Matt was even happy with the electrical system, deciding it could support both Matt’s computers and David’s big-screen TV.They signed a rental agreement immediately.

After they drove away from the parking lot, they finally gave into the urge to grin at each other then seal the deal with a kiss.David called Megan and gave her the go ahead.She was a master at manipulating the office rumor mill.

David and Matt let everyone talk them into moving in together.Practically the entire Los Angeles FBI field office turned out to help them move.That was a good thing, since Matt did have a ton of books.David was amazed at the density of stuff that Matt had packed into his little apartment.It was a little silly to move Matt’s bed as well, and set up one of the smaller bedrooms as ‘Matt’s’ while moving David’s king-sized bed into the big bedroom.A lot of jokes were made about David’s big bed and Matt having to close his ears while David was ‘entertaining.’Matt just laughed and talked about blasting out his speakers.

After most of the workforce had been fed pizza and left, Don, Will and Colby stayed to help them move the bed _back_ out of Matt’s office.David was concerned that Matt might be uncomfortable with this obvious sign of their relationship, even to just a few friends who already knew, but Matt just beamed and even made several jokes about sharing a bedroom with David.Don, Will and Colby left, giving congratulations that extended further than a new apartment.

And that night, as David held Matt tight in their own bed, David looked forward to the day that he could tell the world how much he loved the man in his arms.For the first time, he could truly believe that day would come.Matt had taken a big step, proposing moving in together.Matt was slowly being able to see himself as a pair with David.David planned on doing many things together in public as roommates and ‘new friends.’They could already show their love around a few trusted people and Matt would find that it wasn’t as hard as he expected.No big breakthrough was going to come for Matt, no sudden understanding.The only thing that would work was David’s patient, daily wearing away of Matt’s denial, his daily softening of the corners of Matt’s fears.David could be patient.He’d waited a long time for someone like Matt, someone who could fill him with peace and joy and light.

Now, they were sharing a bed, an apartment, and maybe a life.David sighed happily against Matt’s hair.

“David?” Matt murmured.

“Yes, love?” David responded.

“Welcome home.”

And for now, for today, that was more than enough.


End file.
